Taking Everything Away
by Dana1
Summary: Hardy boys main focus. Chapter 36 is up Raven pulls out all the stops when reforming Raven’s Nest.
1. Kidnapping

Title: Taking Everything Away  
Author: Dana  
Rating: PG-13 (I have no idea what this fic will do)  
Warnings: I'm not sure but most likely violence and cussing  
Summary: Raven pulls out all the stops when reforming Raven's Nest.  
Author's note: I reiterate what I said at the start of Shattered Beyond Repair, that I don't even like the Hardy's!  
Second author's note: This is in the wrestling is real realm.  
Time frame: In the future. The roster split is over.  
Disclaimer: sniff. I don't own anyone =(. But can I claim the new names I give them?  
  
Matt Hardy brushed his hair out of his face. The locker room was empty because everyone else was either gone or waiting for their match. He already had his match tonight against Kidman. His brother was in the ring facing Chris Benoit. He knew the fans were happy about the roster split being over but it meant that they had to wrestle more which was okay but it did take it's toll.  
  
He was just about to put his shoes on when the light in the dressing room went out. Something was put over his mouth and he was feeling dizzy. That was the last thing he remembered before falling into someone's arms.  
  
***  
Jeff Hardy came into the locker room and found several wrestlers there with the exception of his brother. His brother's stuff was still there including his shoes. "Rey have you seen Matt?" Jeff asked Rey Mysterio Jr.  
  
"No. The locker room was empty when I came in here."  
  
Jeff shrugged figuring his brother was around there somewhere. But when it was time to leave, Matt still hadn't appeared. Jeff asked everyone if he had seen him and no one had since the match. He called his brother's cellphone and found that it was still in his bag. Now he was worried. Though he was sure his brother would turn up eventually. They had looked all over the arena and couldn't find him. Jeff went back to his hotel dejected. 


	2. Save Me

Notes: This chapter takes place in the middle of the last one. Forget what Raven looked like on RAW Monday. And Raven's been gone a long time. This is almost a combination of a fic I once started with how abusive Raven was to his henchmen. You'll find out some of the people in the group and what they have in store for poor Matt. Oh yeah this fic gets very violent starting next chapter. Thanks to Jules for all her support, ideas, and info. *UPDATED ON 2-7-03* Whoops! I found out something that does change this story slightly. I did not know they were married!  
  
Save Me  
  
"That was so easy boss." Stevie Richards said sarcastically as they put the unconscious Matt Hardy into the back of the van. "They won't know he's gone until it's too late." He felt bad for the kid. Most of them didn't have a choice and Matt was going to get hurt bad.  
  
Raven smacked him upside the head. "I didn't say you could talk. Kanyon let's go! Chris is going to catch up with us later."  
  
Kidman, who was sporting a black eye thanks to a punch by Raven because he lost to Matt, was keeping an eye on Matt. He wasn't going to say anything unless Raven said something. He learned that from his Flock days. Richards had obviously forgotten.  
  
"Stevie you get a hold of Blue Meanie?" Raven asked. Stevie nodded. "Good then everything's set up."  
  
Kidman nervously asked, "how long is the ether supposed to keep him out?"  
  
"Long enough to get him there but just barely." Raven said. He turned and started kissing Victoria.  
  
Stevie looked away unable to watch his ex-girlfriend and his ex-best friend make out in front of him. His cellphone started to ring. Raven grabbed it out of his hand before he could answer.  
  
He checked the caller id first before answering it. "Raven. Okay we'll meet you there." Instead of giving it back to Stevie, he put it in his own pocket. "Blue Meanie's not far from the house." He informed the others. Raven glared at Stevie. "This won't go unpunished Richards."  
  
Stevie looked at Victoria who didn't look one bit guilty about the mess she put Stevie in. He wished he hadn't forgotten about the lawsuit when he had started dating her. This might have been avoided.  
  
Tommy Dreamer sat in the front passenger seat next to Kanyon lost in his own thoughts. Like Stevie, he was blackmailed into being in the group. But not for the same thing. He was in the group in hopes of keeping his wife, Teresa AKA Beulah McGillicutty safe. Beulah left ECW to go to college after breaking her neck. They got married in October of 2002. He couldn't let Raven hurt her. He would do anything to keep her from being hurt.  
  
They finally arrived at their destination.  
  
"Kanyon and Meanie carry Matt to the basement. Dreamer go to the store and get the list I gave you. Kidman see if you can get a hold of Torrie. Stevie come with me." Raven ordered. Stevie reluctantly followed Raven into the house knowing what was going to happen. The others did as was told.  
  
*** Matt had been coming to for a few minutes but he was too dizzy from the ether to open his eyes. He thought he heard someone yelling but couldn't figure out who it was. He finally opened an eye and surveyed the room. He couldn't see too much since the light was off. His hands were tied behind his back. He was sure of one thing. He wasn't in the locker room anymore.  
  
The door opened and Raven entered with Stevie Richards, who was holding the side of his head.  
  
"Welcome to Hell Hardy."  
  
*** Learning the Rules  
  
Notes: This does have a Hardy focus but there are a lot of 'main' characters in this. Later we'll have another group arise to try to stop Raven's Nest but still it's a focus on the Hardy's. And of course last chapter's name didn't apply just to Matt. Note on last chapter Tommy went to Winco or Super Wal-mart or something else open 24 hours. Short chapter I know but it was a natural story break.  
  
Jeff Hardy sat in his hotel room thinking. It was weird that Matt just disappeared like that. Vince had told him not to worry. Matt probably had went somewhere and forgot his stuff. Even though that sounded highly unlikely to Jeff. Vince did say that if Matt didn't come back by tomorrow before they headed to Phoenix.  
  
He couldn't sleep. Sure he and Matt had their falling outs because Matt was always jealous of something but that didn't matter. Matt was his brother and they had patched things up the night the shows reunited in Mobile Alabama only two months ago. Lita had been over earlier. Matt and Lita had gotten back together at the RAW's 10th anniversary show and she was almost as worried as he was. She knew there was something odd about it and couldn't believe Vince's lack of response to it.  
  
Matt where did you go? Jeff silently asked himself. He also hoped Matt was just fine and had just left without his gear.  
  
*** The light had been flipped on. Matt looked up at Raven and Stevie standing there. He was taking in what Raven just said. Welcome to hell? That sent chills down his spine it didn't help that Stevie was looking at him with sympathy. He didn't want sympathy from a guy like Richards.  
  
"What do you want Raven?" Matt asked not taking his eyes off of him.  
  
Raven stood there silently just watching him. A smile started to form on his face. "Oh not much. Just another member of my nest."  
  
"I'm not going to join your group Raven so save your breath." Matt said hoping his fear wasn't as visible as it felt on the inside.  
  
"I didn't say you had a choice Hardy." He slapped Matt in the face. "Rule number one. You don't speak unless spoken to. Some people here seem to have trouble remembering that." Raven glared at Stevie who looked away. "Rule number 2. You don't talk to anyone except me." Matt rolled his eyes. He was rewarded with another smack. "I'm serious Hardy! Any infraction of rules or for any reason at all you will be punished." Again, Raven looked over at Richards who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there right then.  
  
That was when he knew why Richards looked at him with sympathy. Stevie was going through it too. But yet Matt didn't feel sorry for him. Richards had put Lita through a table once when he was running Right to Censor. He waited for Raven to come up with some other rule but walked away. Richards followed him.  
  
God Matt. He wondered. What have you gotten yourself into?  
  
*** 


	3. Learning the Rules

Notes: This does have a Hardy focus but there are a lot of 'main' characters in this. Later we'll have another group arise to try to stop Raven's Nest but still it's a focus on the Hardy's. And of course last chapter's name didn't apply just to Matt. Note on last chapter Tommy went to Winco or Super Wal-mart or something else open 24 hours. Short chapter I know but it was a natural story break.   
  
Learning the Rules   
  
Jeff Hardy sat in his hotel room thinking. It was weird that Matt just disappeared like that. Vince had told him not to worry. Matt probably had went somewhere and forgot his stuff. Even though that sounded highly unlikely to Jeff. Vince did say that if Matt didn't come back by tomorrow before they headed to Phoenix.  
  
He couldn't sleep. Sure he and Matt had their falling outs because Matt was always jealous of something but that didn't matter. Matt was his brother and they had patched things up the night the shows reunited in Mobile Alabama only two months ago. Lita had been over earlier. Matt and Lita had gotten back together at the RAW's 10th anniversary show and she was almost as worried as he was. She knew there was something odd about it and couldn't believe Vince's lack of response to it.  
  
Matt where did you go? Jeff silently asked himself. He also hoped Matt was just fine and had just left without his gear.  
  
***  
The light had been flipped on. Matt looked up at Raven and Stevie standing there. He was taking in what Raven just said. Welcome to hell? That sent chills down his spine it didn't help that Stevie was looking at him with sympathy. He didn't want sympathy from a guy like Richards.  
  
"What do you want Raven?" Matt asked not taking his eyes off of him.  
  
Raven stood there silently just watching him. A smile started to form on his face. "Oh not much. Just another member of my nest."  
  
"I'm not going to join your group Raven so save your breath." Matt said hoping his fear wasn't as visible as it felt on the inside.  
  
"I didn't say you had a choice Hardy." He slapped Matt in the face. "Rule number one. You don't speak unless spoken to. Some people here seem to have trouble remembering that." Raven glared at Stevie who looked away. "Rule number 2. You don't talk to anyone except me." Matt rolled his eyes. He was rewarded with another smack. "I'm serious Hardy! Any infraction of rules or for any reason at all you will be punished." Again, Raven looked over at Richards who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there right then.   
  
That was when he knew why Richards looked at him with sympathy. Stevie was going through it too. But yet Matt didn't feel sorry for him. Richards had put Lita through a table once when he was running Right to Censor. He waited for Raven to come up with some other rule but walked away. Richards followed him.  
  
God Matt. He wondered. What have you gotten yourself into? 


	4. Someone Who’s Been There

Someone Who's Been There  
  
Jeff Hardy was lacing his wrestling boots when there was a knock on the door. He looked up. A man in jeans and a T-shirt stood there. The only way anyone would think he was a cop instead of a fan was the badge hooked to his belt.  
  
"Jeff Hardy?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah that's me."  
  
"I'm Detective Allen Hathaway of the Phoenix Police Department. Vince McMahon called us about your missing brother. Vince said he was last seen at the Staples Arena last night."   
  
"Yes. He left his gear and his shoes there. Matt wouldn't leave the arena without his shoes."   
  
The detective nodded. "I'd suppose not even if it was Anaheim. I've never watched wrestling so you'll have to bear with me here Mr. Hardy. Is it common for the light in the dressing room to be off during a show?"  
  
"No not really. Why?"  
  
"I was talking to Bill Dermott and he said that the lights had been off when he entered the room he said that happened at about 6:15 during your match with Benoit. I'm going by the breakdown I was given. And if it was foul play then that would have been when it happened but it's not really a missing person issue for another twenty four hours or so. I will keep you informed. I'm going to be interviewing wrestlers that were at the show to see if I can find any information." He left the room.  
  
Jeff was left to ponder what the detective said. It did make sense. So it was looking like a kidnapping but who would kidnap my brother he wondered.  
  
***  
Matt sat up when he heard the door open. He was hoping it wasn't someone coming to beat him more. He had been sleeping off the last time. He saw it was Stevie bringing him something to eat.   
  
"Try to go with the punches when he hits you it helps." Stevie advised.   
  
"Why should I care what you have to say." Matt said hissing in pain as he took the food that he was given.   
  
"Just saying it because I'm used to it."  
  
Matt sighed before muttering thanks. Stevie walked out of the room. He thought he heard a cry of pain from upstairs. He briefly wondered if it was Stevie. What made Raven the way he was? He wondered. He kidnapped him just to beat him? And just how long was that going to continue? He wondered. How was he going to get out of here?  
  
***  
Upstairs Raven was on the phone. "There's a what there? Did you say anything? You do have an alibi! You were in the ring. No just go with the you were in the ring plan. It's not lying you couldn't see what was going on while you were in the ring idiot. Yeah okay see you tomorrow." He was not happy. A detective was now snooping around and someone had seen the light off. Oh well the detective had nothing to say it was them.  
  
He needed something to take his frustration out on and Matt was still recovering from his last beating. He turned to look at Stevie and Meanie. And he did hear the two talking. He walked over and punched Stevie causing him to fall to the floor. Meanie was in front of him right away and didn't like he was going to move. So this was going to be like ECW huh. Well he'd just have to make sure Meanie wasn't there the next time. 


	5. Another Member

Notes: I've been working on other parts of this fic. Sometimes you have to or you won't have it later. Boy is this a dark fic. Anyway I've never read or seen Fight Club but thanks for the compliment. I don't know if that's going to hold to be true though. Being a psychology major I've heard people say things about it. Maybe I will rent it.   
  
Another Member   
  
Stevie was sitting outside on the porch of the house the next day still hurting. He was supposed to keep an eye out for the final member who had to wrestle in Phoenix the night before. Their temporary house was in a small town in California. Stevie didn't remember the name of it but they were going to be there a few months while Raven worked on Matt. Raven had places lined up as far away as Amarillo Texas for them to go to if need be. A car drove up. He got up to greet him.  
  
Chris Benoit tossed him one of the bags as he took something out of the trunk. "Raven here?"  
  
"Yeah. He's in the house. Might be in the basement but I'm not sure." Stevie answered. Chris nodded taking the bag back from him and walked into the house.   
  
Stevie remained outside enjoying the warm night. He wasn't planning to leave until Raven called him in. He didn't want to hear Matt screaming but he could hear some of it.   
  
"Poor kid." A voice said sitting down beside him. He didn't have to turn around to know it was Meanie.   
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
"Reminds me of someone else just a few years ago."  
  
"Raven never hit me that bad Meanie."  
  
"True but he did use you as a punching bag."  
  
"Still does." Stevie said touching the side of his face, which now had a bruise on it. Raven seemed to take turns between hitting Matt and him but Matt did get it worse. He was so mad at Victoria right now. He should have known something was up.   
  
The screaming finally stopped much to the relief of everyone that could hear it. But their relief was short lived when it started up again. Stevie got up and walked to the farthest place on the property.   
  
Meanie, figuring he wanted to be alone, stayed where he was and just watched him worried about his best friend. He cursed Raven for being this insane. He wondered what he had planned.  
  
***  
Matt was curled up in a corner trying to protect his aching body. There wasn't a part of him that didn't hurt. Raven had left a few minutes earlier but he knew he'd be back. The door opened. Already? He wondered. The man walked quietly so he knew it wasn't Raven or Richards. Raven would be yelling something and Richards was usually talking. But no this person wasn't saying anything. He looked up when he heard the person get closer. He saw that it was Chris Benoit. Matt wasn't sure what Chris was going to do but was relieved when he saw he had a tray of food. Chris put it down and left the room.  
  
His whole body hurt too much to eat though. He realized something. The night he was kidnapped from the dressing room he wrestled Kidman and his brother wrestled Chris Benoit who were both Nest members. Shit he thought. It was all a set up. He briefly wondered if his brother was there but figured he wasn't. He would have heard his brother screaming he would think. Or might have seen him.   
  
The door opened and he heard a thump and a yelp. He looked up as Stevie stumbled down the stairs. He limped over to Matt. He could see the first aid kit that was under his arm.   
  
"Raven said you could bandage yourself up. He doesn't want any of the cuts to be infected."  
  
Stevie handed it to him and limped back up the stairs.   
  
Matt looked through the box. There wasn't anything he could use to get out of there. Raven made sure of that. But he did bandage the areas he could reach. By the time he was done he was tired and fell asleep. 


	6. Pain and Anguish

Notes: This takes place three weeks later. Some of this may not make sense but it's important to later chapters. Tough Enough four hasn't happened yet so I pick the place and the trainers. Also I'm writing this chapter before the winners of TE3 are announced. I voted to eliminate someone that I happen to have in this fic. And this is my fic universe.  
  
Pain and Anguish   
  
Benoit laced up his boots while pretending to pay attention to Vince's same old speech. The speech he had been giving the last three weeks. To be sure not to walk around alone in the arenas. To report any suspicious activities. And of course to be on the lookout for Matt. He had a match against Edge tonight. He was the only Nest member who was still wrestling on the shows. However, there was one member in Amarillo Texas as a trainer for Tough Enough 4 but he hadn't wrestled in the WWF since he had been fired and then rehired as a trainer.   
  
"Hey Chris." A voice said as they sat down in the chair next to him.   
  
"Hey Perry." He said to Perry Saturn before going back to his bootlaces.  
  
"You've been gone a lot lately." He remarked.   
  
"Yeah been going home a lot." He lied. "Seeing Nancy and Daniel."  
  
"Funny Nancy called the other day looking for you. She said she hasn't heard from you in a few weeks."  
  
"I've got to go talk to...Test." Chris improvised getting up and walked away.  
  
Perry could only stare at his friend in disbelief. He knew something was wrong but he didn't know what.  
  
***  
Jeff was staring into space. He had a match with Chris Daniels, who along with Mike Modest had been recently hired, later. He still couldn't believe his brother had been missing three weeks and there had been no clues yet. The detective called him the other day and said that the Anaheim detective, Joanna Watson, also wasn't finding anything. He knew his brother didn't just vanish into thin air. He had to be somewhere. He didn't trust anyone in the WWE right now except for Lita. He had a hard time talking to her. Her pain almost echoed his own. Sometimes he was barely able to keep from breaking down in front of her. She was one of his best friends and his brother's girlfriend. He had to pretend to be okay.  
  
"Damn it." A voice said from next to him bringing him back to reality. He looked up and saw Shane McMahon looking over some paper.   
  
He could care less what he was looking at. The owner's son wasn't well liked by the wrestlers. But they had to pretend to tolerate him or feel Vince's wrath. Shane knew no one liked him and didn't even try to pretend to be nice. Spoiled rich kid most of the wrestlers referred to him as.  
  
He went back to staring off into space wondering where his brother was.  
  
***  
"I don't know Jamie. I haven't seen Torrie around in awhile. I mean with Matt missing and all you'd think someone would have said something about that." Jackie Gada said.  
  
"I know. Vince said Torrie called and said she was hurt or something according to Jonah."  
  
Lita heard the two of them gossiping and frowned. There had been a lot of that the past three weeks. She was tired of hearing it. What she wanted was her boyfriend and not gossip about where he was or that he had left. They turned over anything they heard to the Detective and he said nothing brought them close to finding him yet.   
  
She wasn't giving up hope not by a long shot but she didn't believe Matt had just left by his own will especially without his shoes. Those shoes were a present that she had given him on his birthday one time when they were just friends and hadn't started dating. He wore them almost all the time. So it was a bit suspicious to her that he'd leave them there along with his ring gear.  
  
She wanted to talk to Jeff but she could see how hard this was hitting him. She didn't know what to say to make him feel better. He was one of her best friends and knew the pain she felt about Matt being gone paled in comparison to what he must be feeling.   
  
God please let Matt come back soon. She prayed.  
  
***  
Stevie walked down the stairs to check on Matt. Raven had gone off with Tommy and Victoria somewhere leaving Kanyon in charge. There was no noise coming from the room. "Matt?" Still no response. "It's just Stevie." He didn't even see Matt in the room. He knew Raven hadn't taken him anywhere and there was no way for Matt to get out so where was he?  
  
He flicked on a light and saw Matt curled up in a corner. He walked over and shook his shoulder causing Matt to jump. He stepped back and watches Matt cover his eyes and sit up. Stevie could see the cuts and bruises on his face and arms along with a few welts. He could see a faint scar beginning to show at the base of his hairline. Stevie just shook his head.  
  
Matt wouldn't move his hand away from his eyes. He knew Matt wasn't used to so much light in the room. When Raven beat him he turned on one of the corner lights that didn't let so much light in.   
  
"You hungry?" Stevie asked. Matt shook his head. "You want some Tylenol?" There was a pause then a nod of the head. "Okay I'll be back." Stevie usually gave Matt two Tylenol when he knew Raven wouldn't know that he did.  
  
He left the room and came back to see Matt still in the position that he had left him in. Stevie this time didn't turn on the big overhead light. He turned on the lamp closest to where Matt was. Matt gladly took the offered pills but didn't say anything. After he took it he curled into a ball. Stevie got up and left.  
  
When he knew Stevie was gone he uncurled from his ball and took out the unswallowed pill and hid it for later when the pain got worse. He had lost all track of time while in this 'prison'. He didn't know how long he had been there but it felt like months. He was beaten at least twice a day and he still didn't know why. He was starting to realize that there was no way out of this place. 


	7. No Escape

Notes: Very short chapter but it answers a few questions of last chapter.  
  
No Escape  
  
Meanie looked up when Stevie exited the basement again. After Raven had shoved him down the stairs three weeks ago, he had been paying more attention.  
  
Stevie walked up to him. "Matt's stopped talking."  
  
Meanie nodded. He was pretty sure that would happen sooner or later. He'd been down there, not by choice, during one of the 'torture' sessions. Matt was hit every time he spoke even when answering Raven's questions. It was no wonder Matt had stopped talking. Whatever Raven's plan was it seemed to be working. He looked around before asking "Give him anything for the pain?"  
  
Stevie nodded. "When's Raven supposed to be back?"  
  
"He said in a few hours. They had to go buy a few things. Kanyon's watching a baseball game. Don't know where the others are though." The phone started to ring. Meanie answered it. "Hello? Yeah hold on." He passed it to Stevie. "It's Shane."  
  
"Hello?" He answered. "Friday in Columbus against Jeff Hardy? Sure. You have told Raven? Okay yeah I'll be there." He hung up. "I have to wrestle at house shows Friday and Sunday and RAW on Monday. Guess Stevie couldn't get us out of every show."   
  
"It'll get you out of here for a few days at least."  
  
"Yeah but Raven's sending someone with me. Shane didn't know whom though. Probably to make sure I don't tell anyone."  
  
"I'll go if he lets me."  
  
"He'll probably pick Benoit since he's the only really active wrestler in this group."  
  
There was a thump from the basement. Both practically flew to the basement door. They knew something had to be up. As soon as they opened the door, Stevie felt someone hit him full force knocking him to the floor leaving him dazed. Meanie grabbed Matt's arm and tried to keep him still. Matt started hitting him. And after a few minutes Matt fell into his arms. Meanie looked up in surprise. Kanyon was standing there with an empty syringe in his hands. Kanyon literally tossed him back into the basement and locked the door again. He went back into the living room without saying a word.  
  
Meanie helped Stevie back to his feet. "You okay?" Stevie nodded. "Raven will really tear into him when he gets back."  
  
"Remind me not to be." Stevie said and went to the room he shared with Meanie without another word. He was still stunned by all of this.   
  
***  
Meanie was outside when Raven and the others came back. He wasn't about to tell them Matt had tried to escape. He'd let Kanyon tell him. Raven went into the house. Stevie was sleeping last he checked but knew that wouldn't last when Raven found out what happened while he was gone.  
  
He could hear Raven yelling for Stevie to come down there right now. Meanie came in to make sure Raven didn't do anything to Stevie. Stevie came down the stairs wiping sleep out of his eyes.   
  
Raven grabbed him by the collar. "What were you thinking?" He yelled. "I leave here for a few hours and you almost let him escape."  
  
Meanie quickly jumped to his defense. "Raven we heard a thump and didn't know what it was. When we opened the door to check, Matt nearly ran Stevie over. I grabbed him and Kanyon had to sedate him."  
  
Raven let go of Stevie and walked over to the basement door. "Kidman come with me." They left the room. It wasn't long before they all could hear Raven yelling and Matt screaming.  
  
Stevie walked outside not able to hear anymore of it. Meanie followed him and found him in his typical place now. He had his head down and he was shaking.   
  
Maybe it was a good thing he was leaving for a few days. 


	8. Can’t Do It

Notes: Yes chapter 6 was off on TE3 winners but I didn't say they won. They got contracts later okay? Oh yes and this line from chapter 7 Guess Stevie couldn't get us out of every show, should be: Guess Shane couldn't get us out of every show. Sorry I did hand write that chapter but I guess I wasn't paying attention when I typed it into my computer. Another note I picked the movie the Ring because lately I've been into that whole series. Saw the American remake of it and then the first two Japanese versions with English subtitles. Freaky movie!   
  
Can't Do It  
  
Stevie was quite happy when Torrie dropped him and Meanie off at the airport very early Friday morning. Ever since Matt's attempted escape, the beatings had gotten worse and even more frequent. He'd be gone from that hellhole until Tuesday afternoon. House shows in Columbus in Columbus and Cincinnati tonight and Sunday and RAW in Chicago. His opponents at the respective shows Jeff Hardy, Chris Daniels, and Test. Three different wrestling styles. Tough schedule but it did get him out of that house for awhile. But there was a slight problem with this. No one could give Matt Tylenol when Raven wasn't looking. Most of the Nest didn't care.   
  
He was glad that Raven had agreed to let Meanie come with him for the matches. But he was reminded of the lawsuit and told not to blow this. He hoped he could wrestle Jeff without thinking of Matt who'd be locked in the basement during it.  
  
The flight from San Francisco International airport to Columbus Ohio seemed to take too long. Stevie got some much needed sleep and Meanie watched the in flight movie, the Ring. A few people came up and asked for his autograph. He guessed his blue hair was hard to miss although he had dropped a hundred pounds. They had asked for Stevie's autograph and he said to ask him later when he was awake. Stevie hadn't really slept since he was forced into this group. And this wouldn't help matters.  
  
The flight attendant announced that they were going to start descending so Meanie was forced to bring Stevie's chair into an upright position. He was glad that the motion didn't wake him.  
  
He gently shook him awake. The sleep didn't help improve how he looked. He was pale making the dark circles under his eyes and bruises all over his face very visible.   
  
"Are we there already?" Stevie asked sitting up in his seat. "What time is it?"  
  
"Afraid so." He glanced at his watch and added two hours. "Almost three."  
  
Stevie stretched as best as he could in his airline seat. "Ready to retry the BWO?"  
  
"Raven did say it was the only way this would work. I might have to borrow one of your shirts or swim in mine."  
  
"Mine would still be too small."  
  
"Hey! Okay you have a point. I'll just swim in my old one then." Meanie said with a pout, which made Stevie smile. It was like old times.  
  
***  
They took a taxi to Nationwide Arena. While Meanie went to get them each bottles of water Stevie sat on the dressing room floor and stretched.  
  
"BWO huh?" A voice said from next to him. He looked up and saw Kevin Nash. "The Insiders right?"  
  
"Yeah." Stevie said not sure of what the former leader of a group they made fun of thought of the BWO.  
  
"My kid was a big fan of the BWO. Used to tell me how the Insiders were taking over. Never saw your group but I'm sure it was funny." He walked away.  
  
Meanie came back and handed him bottled water. "What was that about?"  
  
"His kid was a fan of the BWO that's all."   
  
His attention switched when he saw Jeff Hardy standing in the doorway talking to some man he didn't know. The man came over to them. "Stevie Richards?" He asked.  
  
"That's me. You are?"  
  
"I'm Detective Hathaway from the Phoenix Police Department. I'm investigating Matthew Hardy's disappearance. This is my routine interviews and I haven't talked to you yet."  
  
"I've been out with an injury the past few weeks." It wasn't a complete lie. He did hurt his ankle just not in the wrestling ring.  
  
"I don't know much about wrestling frankly I've never actually watched it before this case but I noticed you have fresh bruises on your face."   
  
Stevie had forgotten about those. He had to quickly cover it. "Got them in training."  
  
The detective nodded. "Where were you the night Matt Hardy disappeared?"  
  
"I left after my match." That was true he had. He just happened to still be in the parking lot waiting for Raven and Kidman to come back with Matt.  
  
The detective asked him other questions about seeing any suspicious activities then he left. Stevie sighed with relief. But that relief soon ended when a production assistant told him that his match was next.  
  
"You can do this Stevie." Meanie said quietly as they waited for the technician to put the BWO music into the player. "Just don't think about it."   
  
"Easy for you to say. You aren't wrestling him."  
  
The music finally started. There was a roar from the fans as they recognized the music. Stevie couldn't help but grin when he heard the BWO chant. They got into the ring and waited for Jeff Hardy to come out. Lita came out with him. He waited patiently for the bell to ring.  
  
He wrestled Jeff and was able to outwrestle him. He was about to Steviekick him when an image flashed in his mind. The image was of Matt curled up into a ball in the basement. He jumped out of the ring.  
  
"Stevie what are you doing?" Meanie asked coming up to him.  
  
"I can't do this." Stevie said.  
  
"Yes you can! Get in there now." Meanie said.  
  
His friend shook his head and walked back to the back. Meanie hurried after him. Jeff tried to go after him but Meanie stopped him. The ref rang the bell and declared it a no contest.  
  
***  
End notes: We'll be going back to the Hardyz next chapter. Promise! I've had to rewrite part of this chapter twice before getting it done. My computer froze the first time and then my mother forgot to save it the next time. 


	9. While You Were Wrestling

While You Were Wrestling  
  
"What was that?" Jeff asked Lita when they got to the back.   
  
"I thought I heard him say he can't do this but I'm not sure." Lita answered.   
  
"Never knew Richards to be a quitter." Jeff said as he wiped his face with a towel.   
  
Shane was standing not too far away shaking his head. Raven was not going to be happy. Someone grabbed him and pulled him into another room. He turned around to see Meanie.   
  
"Don't tell Raven that happened." Meanie said.   
  
Shane looked at the man that wasn't much larger then him but was wearing a menacing look on his face. "Okay I won't tell him. Make sure Richards doesn't flip out again or I will." He left.  
  
Meanie sighed. He was pretty sure that wouldn't happen again. He went into the locker room and found Stevie sitting there with his head in his hands. "You okay?" He asked. Stevie shook his head. "Is it about Jeff?" Again he shook his head. "What?"  
  
"Raven called." Stevie looked up. There were tears streaking his face. "He reminded me not to blow it."   
  
Meanie looked back to make sure no one was in the locker room. There were a few but they were out of earshot. "He beat him while on the phone with you?" Stevie nodded. "Damn it. Okay if anyone asks why you bailed from the ring say your ankle was bothering you."   
  
***  
Matt was in so much pain existence seemed to no longer exist. Time meant nothing. Where was Stevie? He could use some of that Tylenol right about now. But Stevie hadn't been there for a long time. Where was he? Did he leave? He thought he heard a voice that sounded like Stevie during the last beating but it was garbled.   
  
But if so why wasn't he here? When was the last time he was here? He had a hard time concentrating on anything any more. Pain seemed to block his concentration.   
  
He remembered he still had a Tylenol hidden and crawled over to its hiding place. He took it dry and then crawled back to his corner wincing at the pain that it caused. He curled back into his ball and fell into an uneasy sleep. The pain didn't permit him to stay asleep for very long.  
  
The door opened and he heard someone walking down quietly. He opened his eyes to see Kanyon standing there with a tray of food. He handed it to him and walked out. Matt reached for it and hissed as his arms protested the whole way. He sighed as he tried again. This time a bit more successful. He ate slowly and then eventually passed out from the pain.  
  
***  
"Change of plans for tomorrow." Shane said the next day coming into Meanie and Stevie's room. "You are now wrestling as a tag team against Daniels and Modest. You think you can handle that?" He asked looking pointedly at Richards. Richards nodded. "People are going to start wondering if you keep jumping out of the ring. As I told Blue Meanie last night I won't tell Raven about last night if you don't leave in the middle of the match again. Okay I gotta go. Don't mess up." he left the room.  
  
"Punk like we don't already know that." Meanie said before turning back to his friend. "Don't let him bother you."  
  
"I don't. Sorry about yesterday. I just couldn't get the thought out of my mind that Matt's in California in a basement being beaten. I saw it while I was setting up for the Steviekick."  
  
"I know it's hard. But you've got to get through it. raven hasn't exactly given you a choice."  
  
"Never has." 


	10. A Need to Escape

***  
Notes: this is sort of a flashback chapter. Sort of my version of the history between Raven and Stevie and another issue that's brought up. we are nearing the five-year anniversary of someone's death so if you were a fan of his get out the tissues. I still miss Louie. Nice guy one of the nicest wrestlers I've ever talked to. As you may have been able to tell, this relationship is abusive. Relationship being friendship like relationship not slash like relationship! Boy I could really screw with some heads if I wrote that kind of thing ;). This chapter takes place right before Barely Legal. I'm taking out my creative license and tweaking this match just a bit. Lyrics at the beginning kinda reflect the fic in general. I do not claim the song, Shadoweman (yes he actually exists), or the show Squared Circle.  
  
A Need to Escape  
  
Another bruise to try and hide  
Another alibi to write  
Another lonely highway in the black of night  
But there's hope in the darkness  
You know you're going to make it  
"Two Beds And A Coffee Machine"-Savage Garden  
  
Stevie pulled himself up from the locker room floor. His head hurt. He vaguely remembered Raven punching him. Meanie and 7-11 AKA Rob Feinstein were looking at him. Hollywood Nova handed him an ice pack. He looked around for Raven.   
  
"Raven's in the ring." Meanie said as if he had read his mind. "He won't be back for awhile."  
  
There was a crash as Sandman and Raven came flying into the locker room. He jumped out of the way. Raven turned towards him and pushed him away before going out of the locker room. Sandman got up, grabbed one of the spare bWo shirts, and walked out too.   
  
"We are getting you the fuck out of here tonight Stevie." Nova said as he helped him to his feet. "No way are we going to watch Raven beat the crap out of you every chance he gets."  
  
"But Raven..." Stevie tried to say as he put the ice pack on the back of his head.  
  
"But Raven nothing. You've got a chance to face him at Barely Legal." Meanie said. "Prove to him then that he has no power over you."  
  
Stevie nodded and on wobbly legs got up and walked out of the locker room. the rest of the bWo followed him out to the ring where Sandman and Raven were now fighting. He jumped into the ring and Raven grabbed Sandman and held him ordering Stevie to do a Steviekick. Stevie sort of nodded at Sandman and Sandman got out of the way. he waited till he was moving before Steviekicking Raven. Raven fell to the mat and Sandman rolled him up.   
  
Stevie got out of the ring and headed to the back. His best friend, Louie Spicolli, met him. "Come on let's go before Raven comes looking for you." He said pulling him out the door. A car was waiting for them. Louie got behind the wheel and Nova sat next to him. rob, Meanie, and Stevie got in the back.  
  
"I thought you were in LA." Stevie said.  
  
"Heyman wanted me to work tomorrow's show so I got Jesse and Bill to change my schedule in California. Thank God for small favors. I threw all of your stuff in the trunk."  
  
"Thanks Louie." Meanie said.  
  
"Where are we going anyway?"  
  
"Don't know yet. Out of Philly that's for sure." Louie said.   
  
they drove up to Long Island New York. Louie got them two connecting rooms in a hotel that wasn't in the best of conditions. Meanie, Nova, and Feinstein took one room leaving Louie and Stevie to have the other.  
  
Louie was on the phone talking to Shadoweman on his nationwide show Squared Circle. Stevie was in the shower. Louie never said anything on air about what happened in Philly and he made Shadowe swear secrecy about anything they talked about during the break. He knew Shadowe wouldn't say anything. He looked up when he saw Stevie come into the room.  
  
"I've got to go. Don't forget to watch Barely Legal next month!" He said and hung up.  
  
Stevie came in. "Talking to Shadowe?" Louie nodded. "That show was fun."  
  
"You should call in again. The fans loved talking to you." Louie ran a hand through his hair. "I think I'll take a shower." He got up and left.  
  
Stevie lay on one of the beds and just stared out the window wondering what he was going to do now.  
  
******************  
"No Raven." Stevie said crossing his arms in front of him. "I am not teaming with you."   
  
"Not team with me. Just come to Nitro and Bash at the Beach with me and sit at ringside. I'm going to be teaming with Page. You just signed with WCW didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah but..."  
  
"Look I won't hit you this time. come on it will be just like when I first came to ECW. I'm sure you can get your brother to run the video store. What were you going to do when you did go to WCW?"  
  
Raven had walked into Stevie's video store five minutes earlier telling him that he was going to WCW too. Stevie couldn't seem to get him to leave.  
  
"Just do this one thing for me and I'll leave you alone. I promise." Raven said.   
  
"No Raven. I'm done being your punching bag. Find someone else."   
  
"But Stevie I realized what I did. I'm asking as a friend for your help."  
  
"Since when have you ever treated me like a friend." Luckily there were no customers in the store at the moment.  
  
"Stevie you are right I haven't. But this isn't ECW anymore."  
  
"How is it different?"  
  
"Just do these two shows and I won't ask another favor from you."  
  
Stevie sighed. "Okay just these two shows."  
  
"You won't regret it."  
  
******************  
"Come on Stevie the movie's going to start soon." Victoria said as they left their hotel. They had a day off and were planning to go see Legally Blond 2. Victoria had chosen it.  
  
"Okay okay let me just get us a cab okay?" he walked over and got in line for a cab. One pulled up and both he and Victoria got in. Stevie gave him the theater name.  
  
The cab pulled away. Stevie thought it was strange that there was someone else in the cab. The cab drove and Stevie saw the theater go past them. "Hey that was where we wanted to get off."  
  
"Relax Stevie I'm sure he's just taking us to the other side of it."   
  
but the cab kept going. Stevie waited until they were at a stoplight before trying to open the door but the doors were locked and he couldn't get it open. "Hey come on man. I don't know what you want but let us out."  
  
"Can't do that." A very familiar voice said from the front seat.   
  
no way could it be him. he looked over at Victoria who was just sitting there smiling. He gave up on trying to get out. finally the cab stopped and pulled into a garage.   
  
"Let's go." The second one said leading them into the building.  
  
The driver took his hat off to reveal himself to be Kanyon. The one that had been with him was Kidman.   
  
"Is this some kind of joke?" Stevie asked.  
  
"Not really Richards. Just your average kidnapping." A new voice said from the doorway. Stevie turned around to look at a man he hated so much. Standing there was Raven. "Good job Vic."  
  
"Thanks Raven." She said kissing him on the lips. Stevie had to turn away. The sight of it made him sick.  
  
"It's quite simple Stevie. I need your help kidnapping someone that I want to play with."   
  
"You are crazy Raven. Why would I want to help you? all you have ever done is hurt me."  
  
"Did I say you had a choice? Vic tell him what will happen if he doesn't."  
  
"Remember the time you and the rest of RTC put me through a table? you don't do this I will sue you for assault. Simple as that. You don't want to go to jail do you Stevie? I can make it happen. I know of a really good lawyer."  
  
Stevie shook his head.   
  
"Well good. now we just have to do it."  
  
******************  
Stevie sat up in bed. why did he remember all of that? He wondered. He remembered all of these times people had lied to him. Louie had lied and said he wouldn't let Raven get him and he'd be there for him always. Raven lied about not hurting him again. And Vic lied about being in love with him.  
  
What was wrong with him? why was he so trusting? And how was he going to get out of this hellhole? 


	11. Back to Cali

Notes: Corrections to last chapters notes that was supposed to say the start of the fic took place right before Barely Legal. But anyway back to the notes for this chapter. Poor Matty really starts to lose it in this chapter. I've really got to push forward the plot to get to the real point of this fic ;).   
  
Back to Cali  
  
Stevie was beyond tired when the plane from Chicago landed at San Francisco Airport Tuesday afternoon. He had managed to dislocate his shoulder on RAW. Just what he didn't need.  
  
Torrie was waiting for them. She looked at his arm in a sling and frowned but didn't say anything.   
  
They got into the van and saw Kidman was there also. "Shane called and told us that you dislocated your shoulder." He said looking at him. "Raven wasn't too happy about that."  
  
"Blame Test. He's the one who rammed me shoulder first into the ring post." Stevie said tiredly. He wasn't in the mood to listen to Kidman telling him that Raven was mad. Jet lag and a bad shoulder wasn't a fun combination.  
  
"Whatever. Same result." Kidman said.   
  
The rest of the two-hour drive was pretty quiet. Stevie slept most of the way. Meanie just stared out the window. Kidman and Torrie talked quietly from the front of the van. Meanie's cell started to vibrate. It was probably his girlfriend, Jasmin. He was glad he had put it on vibrate. If it had been ringing he'd no longer have his cellphone. That's what Stevie said happened to his old one. She'd leave a voice message if it were she. He could check it later when no one was looking. As far as his girlfriend knew, he had signed back up with the WWF and didn't have time to call her. He hated lying to her but he didn't have much of a choice.   
  
They finally arrived at the house and they all got out. Meanie grabbed both his and Stevie's bags. Meanie knew what Stevie was planning to do with the painkillers the hospital had given him and as good as the idea was it could be dangerous. But he couldn't say anything in front of the others.  
  
Raven was on the phone when they arrived. He had his back to them. "Yeah everything's going smoothly. No he hasn't tried to escape since then. Yeah okay. I'll call you and let you know when we do move. Fine. Bye." He turned around to face them. His eyes landed on Stevie's sling. "You never could stop yourself from being injured."  
  
"Test rammed him into the ring post." Meanie answered before Stevie could say something to really get himself in trouble. "It wasn't Stevie's fault."  
  
Raven nodded and then said, "You think you can manage carrying Matt's tray down? Because it's time for his feeding."  
  
Raven makes him sound like an animal or something. Stevie thought but nodded. Meanie followed him down the stairs carrying the tray. Stevie stopped in the middle of the stairs and gasped. Meanie couldn't see around him. "Stevie what is it?"  
  
Stevie started walking again and Meanie saw what had made his friend gasp. Matt looked much worse then he had when they left for Columbus. There were very fresh bruises covering his body and a few new cuts. Stevie started going through his bag for his bottle of painkillers and handed one to Matt who took it. They set the tray down.  
  
"Stevie!" Raven yelled from upstairs causing Matt to jump.   
  
"What does he want now?" Stevie mumbled under his breath. They both walked out of the room.   
  
Raven was holding something in his hand. They couldn't tell what it was. But upon closer look it looked like a pill bottle. Why was Raven yelling about a pill bottle? That was when they saw it was the Tylenol bottle that was now empty.  
  
"Where did all the Tylenol go?" He demanded. Stevie shrugged. "It was in your room."  
  
"My neck's been bothering me." Stevie lied. Raven didn't say anything just stared at him and nodded. He walked outside.   
  
They both went up to their room. Stevie took a painkiller for himself and lay down. Meanie went back downstairs. 


	12. Happy Birthday Bro

Notes: Skips ahead a couple weeks.   
  
Happy Birthday Bro  
  
Jeff got dressed for his match against Shane Helms on the Smackdown taping in Greensboro. Lita had started coming to ringside with him. She used to just go to the ring with Matt but they had come closer after Matt disappeared. He wasn't interested in his brother's girlfriend in that way though. Far from it. They were just becoming even closer of friends.  
  
Today was his brother's birthday. He hoped wherever Matt was he was having a nice day. He was trying not to give up hope of finding his brother but as the days passed it was becoming increasingly harder. There were no clues of where he'd gone and no one seemed to have seen anything that night. His dad wanted to help any way he could with finding Matt and was at the arena tonight in the front row.   
  
Jeff almost started crying when he saw a sign in the audience that said Happy Birthday Matt! The fans hadn't forgotten. Most knew that Matt was missing since Scherer and Meltzer had put it on their sites after someone in the company leaked it to them. Then like always, all the other sites started copying it and posting it. And then the rumors had started. They were worse then the ones in the locker rooms.  
  
Lita came up from behind him and put a hand on her shoulder. "Match is coming up soon."   
  
"I know. Just give me a couple minutes okay Li?"  
  
"Sure Jeff." She said walking away to give Jeff a bit of privacy.  
  
He could hear Eddy and Benoit arguing about something but he had tuned them out. The latest locker room gossip was that Benoit was ticking all of his friends off by lying to them. It wasn't important what they were arguing about not to him anyway. Someone came over and started painting his arms like they did every show. The same person who did Rob Van Dam's tights.   
  
He brushed his hair out of his eyes and looked at it for a second. Man I'm too young to be getting gray hairs. He thought realizing he needed another dye after the show. Worrying so much about, his brother was giving him gray hair. Not that he was blaming it on Matt. He just realized that was what was going on.  
  
"Jeff you are up next." A production assistant called. He left the locker room and went to the entrance. The music played. We went out with Lita. He slapped palms and hugged his father before getting into the ring.  
  
In the middle of his match, Jeff thought he heard a chant starting. He ignored it until it got too loud to ignore. It was a We Want Matt chant. Not that chant on top of everything else!   
  
"Just concentrate on the match Jeff." Lita called.  
  
Hurricane took advantage of his distraction and went for his finisher. Jeff kicked out. He went back to paying attention. He hit his finisher and got the win. He grabbed a mic. "I want to thank the fans for all their support during all of this. It means a lot to me and my family." The fans cheered. "Hopefully we'll soon find him." He got out of the ring and headed to the back.  
  
"I guess I should have expected it." He said to Lita. "We are in North Carolina. Of course they'd chant something like that." He said quietly to Lita. "It's just with Matt's birthday..."  
  
"I know Jeff. He's all I've been thinking of today. I hope he's okay wherever he is and enjoying his birthday." Lita said.  
  
"Jeff." A voice said from behind him. He turned around to see his father standing there with a backstage pass. "Is that detective coming tonight."  
  
"He was here earlier. He thinks he might have found something in California. Someone said there was a group of people living in a farmhouse for awhile and moved on. They thought they might have seen someone that looked like Matt. They searched it and found it empty. It's in the middle of nowhere but someone saw them move in. I'm going there tomorrow. Vince is giving me the time off."  
  
"I'm coming with you." Gilbert said. "Maybe if we both look we can find something."  
  
"I'm coming too. Vince already said I could." Lita said.   
  
"Then it's settled." Jeff said.   
  
***  
End Notes: Yep Raven's group has already moved. We get to see what condition Matt's in next chapter. hope you all enjoyed. 


	13. Getting Ready to Do it

Notes: We speed things up in this chapter. We finally get to some stuff I wrote a long time ago next chapter (Jules knows what I'm talking about). I'm not looking at a calendar to know if I have this right. I never gave a year for the timeline.  
  
Getting Ready to Do it  
  
Stevie sat on the basement stairs of a house in a Utah town watching Matt and Raven. Raven wasn't beating him this time just talking to him. It was different then what Matt was used to. Raven was using a tone he only used with his girlfriends. Soft and friendly. That would confuse anyone. Anyone who wasn't completely out of it that is.  
  
What a way to spend your birthday huh Matt? Of course he was pretty certain Matt didn't know it was his birthday today. He wasn't going to tell Matt that not that he was certain he'd understand. Tommy and Kanyon were talking about October 9th. Which besides being his own birthday, was when the Nest made their debut on the revamped Saturday Night's Main Event. And as unfortunate as it was, it looked like it was going to happen. He saw Matt look towards him and he looked at the dull brown eyes and frowned. Yeah that night was going to be real fun.  
  
He got up from his spot and went back up the stairs no longer able to watch what was going on. He found the others in the kitchen eating dinner. He helped himself to some and sat next to Kidman. The house was just a little bit bigger then the one they had been staying in, in California but not by much. He liked the one in California because of the porch. But like the one in California the nearest neighbor wasn't for miles. Enough to house eleven people. Though one of them was barely there because of shows, and another lived in the basement.  
  
He took the paper from the counter and started reading it tuning out the chattering at the table. The basement door opened and in walked Raven, Tommy, Kanyon, and a very subdued Matt. They took seats at the table.   
  
Stevie grimaced when he saw Matt start eating with his hands not even acknowledging the fact that there was silverware in front of him. Raven glared at him and we went back to reading the paper. Something on the national news section caught his attention. He wondered if the others had read it. It was an article that talked about clues of a missing pro wrestler leading police detectives to rural California. He hadn't realized someone was reading over his shoulder until the newspaper was ripped out of his hands.  
  
"Hey boss you might want to see this." Kanyon said handing him the paper.  
  
Raven quickly read it and then threw the paper across the room causing Matt to jump.  
  
"No sweat Raven. We cleaned everything up. Left no fingerprints remember? Come on no one will know we are there." Kidman said trying to reassure Raven.  
  
Raven sighed and nodded. He knew Kidman had a point. Still a little less then three weeks till the Nest makes their nationwide return with a big surprise.  
  
***  
The next day Gilbert, Jeff, and Lita arrived in California. Detective Hathaway was waiting for them. "We've gone through the house thoroughly. Whoever was here made sure to remove all fingerprints."  
  
"We want to see it anyway." Gilbert said. "If there's a chance that my son might have been there, I want to check."  
  
"I understand but there's nothing there." He sighed. "Get in. Detective Watson is already waiting for us there." It was a couple hours drive to the house. Hathaway gave an over view of what a witness said about them leaving but she couldn't see them well enough. When they pulled up Detective Watson hurried over to them.   
  
"I'm Detective Joanna Watson. You must be Jeff." She said turning to Jeff. She turned to the others. "I don't think I know your names."  
  
"I'm Gilbert Hardy. Matt and Jeff's father. And this is Matt's girlfriend Amy."  
  
"Nice to meet you. Come on inside. I'm sure Detective Hathaway has already told you that there's not much here." She opened the door and they realized they hadn't been kidding. There wasn't even a single piece of furniture in there. The windows were spotless and there wasn't any dust on the cabinets.   
  
"We've searched everything. It's been wiped down thoroughly. Whoever was here didn't want anyone to know that they were."  
  
They looked the house over carefully and couldn't find anything. Not a single thing. They left the house dejected.  
  
They asked if they could talk to the neighbor that had seen them leave.   
  
The detectives had a quick discussion. "Just one of you would be fine I would think. Don't want to overwhelm her."  
  
"Jeff why don't you ask the questions?" Gilbert suggested. Lita nodded.   
  
Jeff was driven over to the house where the lady was. Hathaway knocked on the door. A woman who looked to be in her late fifties answered the door. "Mrs. Adamson sorry to bother you again but we would like to ask you a few more questions. May we come in?"  
  
"Fine." She said letting them in. "Can we make this quick? My granddaughter has soccer practice and I told her parents I'd take her."  
  
"My name's Jeff Hardy. I was told you saw a group of people leave the farm house and one may have looked like my brother."  
  
"I can't be certain but one did have dark brown hair and was wearing what was in the description. If it hadn't been for America's Most Wanted I wouldn't have given it another thought. But as I told the police, I couldn't be certain. There were ten of them in total and they were packing up. I just happened to drive by so I'm not sure if there was more of them or not. Sorry I can't be much more help."  
  
"That was a lot of help Mrs. Adamson. Thank you." Detective Hathaway said. "You have any more questions for her Jeff?"  
  
He nodded. "How long were they there for?"  
  
"I can't be certain because I hadn't seen them before. Sorry."  
  
Jeff asked her a few more questions before they left. He wasn't sure if she was any help at all.  
  
***  
Notes: Well next chapter is the big night. I think it'll be up soon since I've written part of it already. 


	14. Going to Fly

Notes: I don't know much about Steven Manna so don't shoot me. (Steven being Stevie's brother)  
  
Going to Fly  
  
Shane had managed to get them a private dressing room, which they needed since Matt was pretty riled up. Stevie was sipping from a bottle of water while watching Matt who was being watched over by Kanyon. He didn't know what Raven did to get him so riled up but it was crazy. He had a three-year-old niece whom behaved better then that. He looked to be testing Raven's limits also.   
  
Well Raven you accomplished what you set out to do now what? Stevie silently asked.   
  
Shane came into the room. "Jeff's got a match against Tazz tonight. What's with him?" He asked pointing at Matt who was now trying to tear the carpet from the floor.  
  
"Don't know. He's been acting like this ever since we got here." Raven said.  
  
"Raven you don't think he's starting to come out of it do you?"  
  
Raven stared at Matt for awhile before answering. "No. I think he's just not all there. Which is perfect for tonight."  
  
"And how are you going to keep people from realizing who he is?" Shane asked setting aside his clipboard.   
  
"Simple. He'll keep his head down. His hair's long enough to hide his face. Right Nevar?" He gave a grin of triumph when Matt responded to that name.  
  
Stevie just looked at the TV monitor thinking not for the first time that Raven might have bitten off more then he could chew with this plan.   
  
Now all they had to do was keep Matt from destroying the room and wait for their cue to go to ringside.  
  
***  
In another locker room Jeff was waiting for his match with Tazz. He had died his hair purple and black for tonight. Purple was a color his brother wore a lot and black was the mood he was in. Nothing had turned up since the search in California and it was starting to bother him. His brother could be anywhere by now. Putting it on America's Most Wanted had led to a few wild goose chases. And now it had been over two months since his brother had disappeared.  
  
He knew his match with Tazz was going to be hard. The man left many a wrestler bruised and sore afterwards. Though many people had said Tazz didn't do the Kata Hajime right it still put you out.   
  
He did his stretches and taped his wrists. He was ready. Tonight was going to be like any other night. It was time to fly.  
  
***  
After he lost his match to Tazz Jeff Hardy picked himself off the mat and sagged against the ropes. Raven's music hit. What now? He thought. That match against Taz was hard enough.   
  
Raven walked out with a large group of wrestlers. They included: Raven, Tommy Dreamer, Stevie Richards in his before RTC clothes, Billy Kidman, Victoria, Torrie Wilson, Chris Kanyon, The Blue Meanie, and to everyone's surprise Chris Benoit. Plus someone no one had seen before. He had dark hair and kept his head down allowing the hair to hide his face. He was dressed much like Raven and could have been Sick Boy or Scotty Riggs for all anyone knew.  
  
Raven took his familiar seat, before WWF that is, in the corner across from where Jeff Hardy was. Victoria sat between his legs facing Jeff Hardy. The mystery guy sat kneeling next to Raven the rest of the wrestlers stood on either side of them. "Missing something Hardy?" Raven asked before starting his usual speech. When he got to "Quote the Raven Nevermore." The wrestlers in the Nest that were standing attacked Jeff. Raven, Victoria, and the mysterious guy just watched. Dreamer and Benoit threw Jeff at Raven's feet. Raven just stared at him. "Nevar sic him!" Raven ordered the mystery guy.   
  
Nevar was on Jeff immediately. He was like an animal in the ring. He started kicking and punching him. He even bit him. He seemed like he was trying to tear Jeff apart. It took Raven grabbing him by the back of the hair to get him off.   
  
Jeff was left in the middle of the ring wondering what just happened. That guy was some kind of animal the way he bit him in the arm. Lita helped him back to his feet. She was lucky that none of the Nest had gone after her.   
  
"Who was that?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know." He said holding his arm.  
  
"Maybe we should have a trainer look at that. You might need a rabies shot or something."  
  
"God I hope not." Jeff said but he went to the back with Lita and saw the trainer who examined it and gave him a Band-Aid telling him he'd be fine. But Jeff still wanted to know why Raven had attacked him and who that Nevar guy was.  
  
***  
Raven had to sedate Matt to get him into the van. They all left the arena. Raven very happy that it went well and the others having a mixed reaction to what they just did. Matt just stared blankly ahead not having a clue what he just did to whom.  
  
Notes: Before anyone asks Matt's hair was dyed a much darker color and has lost a lot of weight and to anyone that looks at him with his head down, can't tell it's him. 


	15. Formulating a Plan

Notes: Glad you all liked the last chapter. I can tell you this much; it gets a whole lot worse before it starts to get better. As for the reason well Jules helped me. Actually she gets full credit for it! Thanks Jules!!!! But it's something the Hardyz did awhile back to Raven. Won't say what though. I changed part of Chapter 2 on 2-7-03 because of a technicality and it works better for this fic =). Congrats to Tommy and Theresa. Never knew they were married!  
  
Formulating a Plan  
  
"Yeah Nancy I know I saw. I don't know why he would join Raven but it sure would explain a lot. No they left right away. You think I should? He and Chris haven't talked in years. Heck I haven't talked to him in years. Yeah good point. I've gotta go. I'll call you later Nancy." Perry Saturn said and hung up with Nancy Benoit.  
  
He'd recently came back from another Japan tour and WWF had signed him and hadn't spoken to Benoit since that day he asked him where he'd been. Eddy had told him that Chris had been telling a lot of lies and acting weird. But tonight explained his behavior. What had Raven done to make Benoit a member? He wondered. He had been a member of the Flock in WCW and knew from first hand experience what Raven was capable of. He also knew that Raven and Chris hated each other. So that made this even more confusing.  
  
He saw Jeff Hardy walk by with a Band-Aid on his arm. He cautiously walked up to him not sure if Jeff would trust him. "Jeff?"  
  
Jeff looked at him. "What?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about something. I was wondering if you might want to form a coalition. Raven's group seems to be targeting you and I believe a friend of mine isn't in the group willingly. I know of some people that will come help if I ask them. What do you say?"  
  
Jeff had to think about it. He wasn't sure if he trusted Perry. But if Raven's group was targeting him he could use all the help that he could get especially since his mind was on his brother. "Okay." He finally answered.  
  
"Great. I'm going to call a few people. They are going to be really interested in who's in there." Perry said and walked to a quiet area and made a few phone calls.  
  
***  
Meanie came back to the motel after running an errand to buy a few things at the store. He had wanted Stevie to come with him but Raven said that Stevie was needed for something else. He opened the door to the main motel room they were at. It was a cheep one without many other people there. He put the food and supplies down and looked around. Where was everyone? He wondered.  
  
He heard a shower going so he knew where someone was. He walked through the door to one of the connecting rooms and saw Matt sitting cross-legged on one of the beds staring at someone on another bed. Meanie wasn't sure what he was staring at right away. He walked further in and he felt his blood run cold. Lying on the bed was a battered and bruised Stevie Richards.   
  
"Stevie?" He asked. Stevie opened his eyes. "Did Raven do this?"  
  
"Yeah." His voice more hoarse then usual. "Shane told him about Columbus."  
  
"I'm going to kill that punk!" Meanie yelled startling Matt out of wherever his mind had gone. "First I'm going to have a talk with our bird friend." He said and left the room.  
  
He walked through another door to a connecting room and found Raven and Kanyon talking. Raven looked up when Meanie entered. Kanyon stood in front of Raven to keep Meanie from hitting Raven.   
  
"I could care less what you do to Matt but don't you dare do that to Stevie again." Meanie fumed.   
  
"Who are you to tell me what to do and what not to do Meanie? He screwed up and he has to be punished."  
  
"Just leave him alone Raven." Meanie said.   
  
He walked back the way he came. He took out the bottle of Tylenol he had purchased and gave one to Stevie. "You want one?" He asked Matt who shook his head.   
  
He put the Tylenol bottle back in his bag. He went over and turned the TV on to Mad TV. Matt remained on the bed and stared at the TV. Meanie wasn't so sure he was actually watching it. Stevie was watching it through barely open eyes. What a mess they were. Meanie thought as he settled onto the roll away.  
  
***  
Before anyone gets mad about Meanie's comment about Matt it's something that will also be brought up later in the fic when confronted about something he does. 


	16. Calling in the Back Up

Notes this takes place a few days later. An f-bomb is dropped but it's just in passing. The Beth thing is fandom and Beth is fine! Harry could you be more specific with what you mean? I can't find it.  
  
Calling in the Back Up  
  
'Who do you have in mind?' Jeff asked Perry on the phone a few days later.  
  
"I've already called Eddy, Dallas, and Arn. Ric's got enough things to worry about so I'm not going to ask him."  
  
'Yeah I heard about Beth. Only three?'  
  
"I'm on my way to talk to a fourth, if he'll let me talk to him that is. And I'm waiting for Dean to return my call. I'm now at his house. I'll let you know what he says." Perry said hanging up the phone. He got out of the car hoping his former friend would at least listen to him.  
  
***  
Shane Douglas sat in his recliner in front of the television. He was between feds right now. He'd been working shows in Philadelphia but nothing major. His wife was out shopping so he had the house to himself. The doorbell rang. He got up to answer it. Standing there was Perry Saturn. He didn't completely open the door. "What do you want Saturn?"  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
"You haven't talked to me in almost four years Perry. Why now?"  
  
"I know we have had our problems but Shane this isn't about our fucked up friendship. Shane it's about Chris."  
  
"Which Chris? Come on Perry I know a lot of Chris's in the sport."  
  
"Benoit." Perry said fighting the urge to roll his eyes. "Chris is in trouble."  
  
That statement surprised Shane. He quickly thought it over and opened the door to allow his former friend into the house. "Trouble?"  
  
"Raven's reformed Raven's Nest in WWE and Chris is a member."  
  
"That's not like Chris." Shane said more to himself then to Perry. Until four years ago he had considered Chris to be one of his best friends. Then when they had all walked out of WCW and the other four decided to sign with WWF, they forgot to tell him. Then he had gone back to WCW after Bischoff and Russo came back. He had come face to face with his enemy, Ric Flair, for the first time and he had done okay in WCW.  
  
"I know. I think he didn't join by choice. Jeff Hardy and I are getting people together that know the people in Raven's Nest really well. I've already talked to Arn Anderson, Dallas Page, and Eddy Guerrero. They've all agreed to help."   
  
"Why are you asking me?"   
  
"Shane you know Chris well. You two used to be best friends. Are you just going to turn your back on him?"  
  
"He turned his back on me when he went to the WWF." Shane said looking Perry in the eye as if to say so did you.  
  
"Shane that was a long time ago. Chris needs your help. What do you say?"  
  
"I'll think about it Perry and that's all I can say."  
  
"Fine."  
  
***  
The next day Eddy Guerrero, Diamond Dallas Page, Lita, Dean Malenko, Arn Anderson, Perry, and Jeff were gathered in a dressing room at a Smackdown taping. Perry and Jeff were in a tag match against Kanyon and Kidman.  
  
"Shane still not respond?" Eddy asked.  
  
"No and he won't talk to me on the phone. Not that I blame him. I mean we haven't been friends in years. But maybe he'll change his mind. He hasn't told us one way or the other yet."  
  
Arn was on the phone. "No stay there and take care of your kids. If we really need you we'll call you. Hang in there Ric. Okay bye." He hung up. "Ric will help if we ask but he's still officially retired completely from the business. He's got to take care of his kids."  
  
"That's why we weren't going to ask." Perry quickly replied. "I knew about Beth and knew that Flair was at home with his two youngest."  
  
"Yeah well he saw it on TV." Arn answered he looked at his watch. "Almost time for the match."  
  
"So do we all go out or see if they do anything?" Lita asked. "We need to figure that out ahead of time."  
  
"I think we should wait to see what they do first. Don't tip our hand on what we are planning." DDP said.   
  
"I agree. We'll just stay in the back and watch." Arn said. Perry and Jeff nodded.  
  
The match went well. Raven's Nest did go to ringside but they just stood there watching. They all waited for Raven to give the signal for them to enter or attack. He just stood there watching the match without saying any words. Matt stood next to him looking like he was going to pounce on something at any moment. They didn't do anything until Jeff set up for the Swanton. That was when Raven sent Matt into the ring. He sent Benoit after Perry. Matt knocked Jeff off the top rope and he lay still on the floor. Matt jumped off the top rope onto his brother and attacked him. That was when the Coalition came from the back. Everyone was surprised to see Lita and Malenko working on the same side.   
  
It was a big brawl that required a lot of security to stop. Raven's Nest were the first ones that went to the back and they left the building right away.   
  
One man no one saw watched them do it. Like the Coalition, he knew something was wrong with his former friends. He would observe for awhile and then do something. Maybe he could get into the group. Being a former member of the group might be what he could use. He had to know what made them go back to Raven and he needed to know now. 


	17. You Learn Something New

End notes for last chapter: These got left off the last chapter so I'll put them at the start of this one. This is just a little background for this fic. Elizabeth (Beth) Fleihr (Flair) is dead in this fic. She was killed in a car accident. Ric Flair left the sport to take care of Reid and Megan who are his two youngest and are still in school. That is completely made up. This chapter notes: this takes place two days later.  
  
You Learn Something New  
  
Shane sat in front of his television once again but this time it was to watch Smackdown. He hadn't watched WWE programming since he left the company in 1995 but what Perry said intrigued him. Was Perry telling the truth? Was Chris in trouble? He wondered.  
  
Most of it didn't interest him much but halfway through he found what he was looking for. A tag match with Perry teaming with Jeff Hardy against Kanyon and Kidman. He saw Raven, Richards, Meanie, some guy with black hair, Torrie, Dreamer, some girl he didn't know, and as Perry had said Chris standing at ringside. Chris was even dressed differently and was pale. He didn't pay much attention to the match. Just watched Chris when the camera was on him. He had to agree with Perry that he just didn't look right. And he was even more shocked when Chris jumped Perry right away. Chris really was in trouble because none of this was like Chris.  
  
He watched the match until the end. He grabbed the phone and dialed a number he still remembered. As it rang he questioned whether or not he was making the right choice.  
  
'Hello?'  
  
"Perry it's Shane. I've made my decision."  
  
'And?' Perry asked. Shane could detect hopefulness in his tone.  
  
"Where's the next show?"  
  
'Great! It's in Boise on Saturday.'  
  
"I'll try to be there."  
  
'Okay. Oh and Shane? Glad that you decided to help.'  
  
Shane hung up wondering what he may have gotten himself into.  
  
***  
Raven's Nest were back at their Utah home. They weren't planning to do anything until Monday in Fargo North Dakota. Raven was in an abnormally good mood over how well Saturday and Tuesday had gone. He hadn't struck either Matt or Stevie since Saturday. He didn't even let the fact that there was a coalition bother he. He knew they could handle them.  
  
Meanie walked up to Raven. "Nova called me." Raven waited for him to continue. "He wants to rejoin the group."  
  
"And how did he call you?" Raven asked.  
  
Shoot Meanie thought. I wasn't going to tell him about my cellphone. "My cellphone."  
  
"Call him back on it and tell him to be in Fargo Monday and we'll talk about it." Raven said and walked away.   
  
Meanie let out a sigh of relief. It was a good thing his cellphone didn't bother Raven. But he wasn't going to talk to Jasmin on it in front of Raven though. He went looking for Stevie. He found him and Matt outside. He couldn't tell what he was doing though. Matt still didn't say a word so he knew they weren't having a conversation. Not a verbal one anyway.  
  
He watched them for a few seconds and saw that Stevie was trying to teach him how to sign letters. Matt, though not all there, seemed to be catching on to it rather quickly. Stevie looked up when Meanie came closer.   
  
"I didn't know you knew how to do that." Meanie said.  
  
"Guess it's just something you don't forget." Stevie said with a shrug. "I used a lot of it after my larynx operation. Thought maybe he'd use it."   
  
"Don't let Raven know." 


	18. Starting to Lose Control

Notes: The cellphone will be important later actually. But not of real importance now. The signing thing I don't know whether Stevie did that. I'm taking my creative license out for this one.  
  
Starting to Lose Control  
  
In Fargo North Dakota at the Fargo Sports Arena Raven's Nest was in a private locker room. Matt was in a far corner staring blankly ahead. Raven was sitting perched on a chair talking to Kanyon. Benoit and Dreamer were having a quiet conversation. Stevie was stretching getting ready for his tag match with Kanyon against Jeff Hardy and Perry Saturn. Victoria was combing her hair. Kidman and Torrie were back in Utah. Meanie was off looking for Nova. Or so he said.  
  
Meanie walked down the halls trying to look inconspicuous. He reached the door he was looking for. He quickly looked around before pushing a piece of paper under the door. Then he continued walking. He found Nova where he said he'd be standing near the entrance. They quickly greeted each other and then headed over to the locker room. He knocked on it and Kanyon opened it.   
  
Raven looked up at them. "Come on in." He said. "What made you want to rejoin the group Nova?"  
  
Nova had been practicing what he'd answer to this question and easily answered, "I just want to be back in the group. I'm going nowhere in WWE and I thought this would be the best place to be."  
  
Raven stared at him as if trying to read him. "Okay fine you are a member. On a trial basis though. Don't think I forgot about the stunt that was pulled in Philadelphia." He looked at his watch. "Almost time for the show to start. We're going to the ring when it starts."  
  
***  
In another locker room, the Coalition was changing. Perry was the one who noticed the note lying in front of their door. He picked it up and quickly scanned it. "This is odd."  
  
"What is?" Jeff asked.  
  
"It's a note telling us what the Nest is going to do tonight." Perry said. "They are going to the ring at the start of the show. And that Benoit won't be at ringside during the tag match."  
  
"Who sent it?" Shane asked.  
  
"It doesn't say." Perry answered looking at the letter closely. "It's not signed."  
  
"Do we know if it's true though?" Eddy asked. "What if this is someone's idea of a joke."   
  
"Guess we'll have to wait and see." Arn said. "Show starts in five minutes."  
  
They waited to see if the note was right and sure enough Raven's Nest came out at the start of the show. They took what seemed to be their normal spots in the ring.   
  
"What do you think Arn?" Dallas asked. "Should we go out there?"   
  
"I think we should just stay here and watch because if that's true I think I have an idea. Shane this involves you."  
  
***  
Chris Benoit stood backstage watching the tag match between Kanyon/Richards Vs Guerrero/Hardy. Raven had told him to stay in the back and watch. If the Coalition interfered then he was to come to ringside. He was pacing while waiting. Someone grabbed him by the arm and he struggled turning around and saw that Shane Douglas was dragging he. He stopped struggling wondering what Douglas was doing backstage at a WWE show. He started struggling again when he saw where they were going.  
  
***  
Shane pulled Chris into the locker room. He quickly locked the door. He was glad to see that Jeff Hardy wasn't in the room. He didn't think Jeff would be much help in the matter.  
  
"Anyone see you?" Dean asked. Shane shook his head. "Okay Chris what's going on?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Chris said folding his arms across his body.   
  
"Working for Raven. What's he using to make you stay? What did he blackmail you with?" Perry asked.  
  
"He didn't blackmail me with anything. Raven's my friend."   
  
DDP frowned. He had fought both of them in matches in WCW. That didn't sound right to him. "Since when?"  
  
Confusion etched across Benoit's face as if he was trying to think of something but shook his head and didn't answer.  
  
Perry and Dean exchanged looks. Something wasn't right.   
  
"Well you don't have to go back." Arn said.   
  
"Why wouldn't I? You planning to hold me here?" Chris asked trying to unlock the door.   
  
"No of course not." Shane said. "We are trying to help you."  
  
"News flash Douglas. I don't need help. Now let me out of here." He pushed Douglas out of the way and struggled with the door.   
  
"Let him out." Arn said with a sigh. There was no other choice.  
  
Chris ran back to the locker room ready to tell Raven what happened. They were coming into the locker room just as he came closer. He saw that Richards was limping a bit. But didn't really care. "Douglas is here." He told Raven. "They pulled me into their locker room."  
  
"You okay?" Raven asked. He was slightly worried that the Coalition may have gotten through to Chris but then again if they had Chris wouldn't be in the locker room. Chris nodded. "We'll make them pay." He said. "They'll pay big time." 


	19. Painfully Missing You

Notes: Another interlude chapter. Nancy is an important character to much later in this fic. Felt like I needed a nice angsty chapter before this fic really heats up. I know Nancy and Kevin had children I just don't know their names. But I'll claim Tatem. I think I can ;). This takes place three days later. We are quickly approaching something big in this chapter. Possibly the next chapter or the one after. If anyone can tell me Chris' first wife's name I would be very grateful! Parts of Picture by Scheryl Crow and Kid Rock can be found in this chapter.  
  
Painfully Missing You   
  
Nancy Benoit put her three-year-old son, Daniel, into his bed and turned the light off. She came into the living room and saw her ten-year-old daughter, Tatem, sitting in the living room watch Smackdown. She knew about Chris joining forces with Raven and couldn't get a hold of him to ask why. She had to get a hold of him to tell him the news that she only found out a couple days before.  
  
"Mom why is Chris acting that way?" Tatem asked. The match on TV was Chris Benoit vs. Shane Douglas. Chris was choking Shane.   
  
"I don't know honey. But I wish I knew. He hasn't acted like this since he and your father were in the ring together."   
  
Tatem nodded. She had watched a few of those matches on tape. There were a few that neither her mother nor stepfather would let her watch saying that she was too young to understand. Though her mother told her that she was glad that Chris had come into her life. She liked Chris but missed her father and brother who lived in Florida.  
  
"Is Megan still coming to visit Sunday?" Tatem asked about her six-year-old stepsister who lived in Canada.   
  
"No we decided we'll wait until Chris is home." Nancy said not telling her the truth. The original plan was for Megan and her mother to fly down for a week and Megan would stay with them while her mother was at a conference. Melissa was still coming down but not with her daughter.   
  
"Tatem I've got something to tell you." Nancy said turning Smackdown down. "I'm pregnant."  
  
Tatem looked at her shocked before hugging her. "Congratulations! You tell Chris yet?"  
  
"Not yet. I can't seem to get a hold of him."   
  
"You know if it's a boy or girl?"  
  
"It's a girl." Nancy said with a smile. "Okay time for you to go to bed. You've got school tomorrow."  
  
"Ah mom." Tatem argued well naturally until she got in bed.  
  
Later that night Nancy was reading a book when the door started to open. She looked up and saw Daniel peak through the door.   
  
"Mama? Sleep with you?"  
  
"Sure." She said moving the covers over to allow Daniel to lie down. He snuggled in and fell back asleep. She turned to turn off the light when her eyes caught sight of a picture on her nightstand. It was a wedding picture. She picked it up and looked at it and felt tears streaking her face. She longed to have her husband there holding her.   
  
I called you last night in the hotel   
Everyone knows but they won't tell   
But their half-hearted smiles tell me something just ain't right   
I've been waiting on you for a long time   
  
I put your picture away   
I wonder where you've been   
I can't look at you while   
I'm lying next to him   
oooooooooo   
I put your picture away   
I wonder where you've been   
I can't look at you while   
I'm lying next to him   
  
I thought about you for a long time   
I can't seem to get you off my mind   
I can't understand why we're living life this way   
  
I just called to say I want you   
To come back home   
I just called to say I love you   
Come back home  
  
She turned the picture around and cried herself to sleep. 


	20. Spinning Out of Control

Notes: Preparing for the major chapter. As silly as this sounds I've been looking forward to incorporating it into this fic for awhile. And then Jules is going to ask me a million times how I'm going to fix the mess. ;)  
  
Spinning Out of Control  
  
Stevie sat in the back just watching the others. He had his foot propped up because he had managed to injure his ankle again. Matt was sitting on the floor next to him staring blankly as Raven paced. Raven was still coming up with something to get the Coalition back with. Everyone else just sat there in their own little groups talking.   
  
The door was suddenly wrenched open. The Coalition came running in with chairs. Strange Stevie thought. The door was locked.  
  
One of them hit him in the ankle with the chair. Matt grabbed them by the hair and threw them into the wall. Stevie saw it had been Jeff. Tommy hit Jeff with a chair. He limped over and started hitting Douglas.   
  
Matt turned around and looked to see who to go after next. Someone grabbed his arm and he swung around ready to hit whoever had been behind him. He saw a woman with red hair looking at him trying to hit him. He grabbed her arm and brought his own fist back ready to hit her. He stared at her and for some reason he couldn't punch her. Someone hit him over the head with a chair. Lita got loose and started attacking Victoria. Wrestlers came running into the locker room to separate the group.   
  
When they finally got them separated and the Coalition out, Raven surveyed his group. They were a mess. Some were bleeding or limping in Stevie's case. Nova chose that moment to enter the locker room. "Where the hell were you?" He demanded.  
  
Nova looked confused. "I said I'd be a little late. Went to the dentist to have a crown replaced. What happened?"  
  
"The Coalition attacked us that's what happened. It seems just a little strange Nova that ever since you've joined they knew Chris wouldn't be ringside. And now they enter the locker room when it's locked. I told you that it was a trial basis and you failed. Now get out of here."  
  
"But..." Nova started to say. He looked at Meanie who wouldn't even look at him.  
  
"Get out of here now." Raven ordered. Nova left. "Come on we're doing it tonight." He said leading them ringside.  
  
***  
Jeff was getting more stitches above his left eye after being hit with a chair by Tommy Dreamer. Ever since the Nest had shown up in the WWE it seemed like he was always getting stitches for something. The first night everyone teased him about needing a rabies shot after being bitten by Nevar not that he needed one.   
  
Perry sat next to him holding an ice pack to his own left eye. "You okay?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah. Nothing I'm not used to by now."  
  
"Mr. Hardy?" Detective Hathaway asked. Jeff looked up. "They told me you were in here."  
  
"You find anything on my brother?" Jeff asked hopefully.  
  
"No not a thing. But I just wanted you to know we are asking people questions again. There are still some we haven't talked to. Such as Scott Levy's group. They aren't saying much."  
  
Perry chuckled. "They don't. They are too scared to talk." Perry said remembering his Flock days. "But most of them weren't even in the WWE when Matt disappeared."  
  
"That's what Mr. Levy said." The detective said. "Well I need to go back to questioning. I'll let you know if I find anything."  
  
"Well Jeff you are all stitched up again. Try to duck chair shots." Mike, the trainer, said with a laugh. "I'm running out of needles."  
  
Lita came into the room. "You guys Raven's calling you out to the ring." 


	21. Sometimes it’s Better Not to Know

Notes: Catherine good because that's not what I want either. It was just a flash of clarity. Benoit had one in a previous chapter. They don't last long.  
  
Sometimes it's Better Not to Know  
  
"You ready Jeff?" Perry asked. Jeff nodded. "Lita where's Dallas, Eddy, Dean and Shane?"  
  
"Waiting for you guys. They didn't want to go out there until you two were there. I think Arn's talking to them."  
  
"Yeah well too bad we can't find more people that are concerned about who's in Raven's Nest." Jeff said as they walked to the entrance. It was still surprising for people to see Shane Douglas back in the WWE. It was also surprising because Douglas hadn't talked to Benoit in three years but who were Jeff and Perry to say no to someone that wanted to help.  
  
"Come on Jeffy get out here." Raven called.   
  
They all walked out there.   
  
"What did you want Raven?" Jeff asked.  
  
"How about a match Hardy you against Nevar."   
  
Jeff looked over at Nevar who was being held back by several of the Nest. "Fine Raven." He wasn't too crazy about the idea since the man was pretty wild in the ring. He acted more like a wild animal then a human. And the guy did throw him into the wall.   
  
The Nest and the Coalition jumped out of the ring to make room for the Nevar/Jeff Hardy match. Charles Robinson was ref. They started to wrestle. Or at least Jeff tried to. Nevar moved around a lot and seemed to know Jeff's style pretty well. Whenever Jeff tried to set up a move Nevar blocked it. It was almost like...no it couldn't be that. Jeff thought.   
  
When Nevar speared him his hair moved ever so slightly and Jeff thought he saw something. He grabbed fistful of the long hair and pushed it away. Jeff's hand dropped when he saw the face. A face he knew so well even if it was scarred up. He struggled out of Nevar's grasp and rolled out of the ring.   
  
"Jeff what is it?" Shane asked.  
  
"Matt." Jeff whispered pointing at Nevar who was being held back by Raven. Jeff was so shocked he couldn't say anything else.  
  
***  
(This switches to Matt's POV of the match)  
  
He wrestled the colorful haired man. Something just felt normal with it. He knew what the guy was doing and yet he never wrestled him before. He finally speared him. The man grabbed his hair and pushed it out of the way. He winced because he was ashamed of the scars on his face. The man got loose and rolled out of the ring. Raven pulled him to his feet and was trying to get him out of the ring.  
  
He heard a name whispered by the guy that sounded like Matt. And somewhere in his mind he replied Jeff. He didn't realize he had said it out loud. Raven was trying to yank him out of the ring. Finally it took Kanyon and Meanie to get him out.   
  
"Get him out of here!" Raven was yelling as they dashed for the doors. Raven and Kidman went to get their stuff. Benoit, Dreamer, Victoria, and Torrie left in a car.  
  
Kanyon was busy dealing with Matt while Stevie and Meanie were on lookout. If anyone came they were to get the van out of there fast. Stevie was looking one direction when he felt something prick his arm. It felt like a needle was his last thought before he passed out.  
  
***  
Jeff was frantically looking for his brother. No one seemed to know where he was. They said that the nest had left too quickly for anyone to stop them. He almost couldn't believe that that was his brother. Matt had lost so much weight and his face was all scarred. He was going to kill Raven if he ever found them that is.  
  
"Hey Jeff!" Someone yelled. He turned around to see Shane McMahon. "I saw Raven's Nest run that way." He said pointing towards the locker rooms.  
  
"Thanks." Jeff said running in that direction. All he found were empty locker rooms. Something hit him in the back of the head hard. He fell to the ground trying to stay conscious. He didn't see who it was. He knew he had been set up. He got up shakily to his feet and headed back where he came from.  
  
***  
Meanie carried Stevie away from the van and back into the arena. Probably not the best idea but he had no idea where to take him. He carried him into an open door unsure of where that was. He put him down and then groaned. He had to pick the Coalition's locker room.  
  
"Whoa! I come in peace!" Meanie said sticking his hands up.  
  
"Go find Jeff. He should be here." Arn ordered Dallas.   
  
"Let me put him down." Meanie said putting Stevie down and sitting down also. The door closed.  
  
"Where is he!" Jeff yelled as he stormed into the over crowded locker room. dallas followed him into the room.  
  
"Jeff quiet it down." Eddy said looking pointedly at the man sleeping in the corner of the locker room.   
  
"I'm not quieting down until they give me answers!" He walked over to the two men. "Tell me where Matt is!"  
  
Meanie shifted the man whose head was lying in his lap and got up. He put a shirt down as a pillow under his head. "I could tell you but Raven will change it as soon as he notices Stevie and I are not there."  
  
"What kind of messed up group is this? You drug him," he said pointing at Stevie. "And then won't tell anyone where Raven's got my brother. Why didn't you grab my brother instead?"   
  
"I couldn't!" Meanie yelled which actually silenced the room. Meanie checked to make sure Stevie was still out before continuing in a lower voice. "I couldn't grab Matt instead because I don't even want to guess what Raven would have done to Stevie. Stevie was barely treated better then your brother."  
  
Jeff looked at Stevie closer and saw the bruises on his face and dark circles under his eyes. It sunk in and he sank to the floor. "Oh God." He muttered. He kept repeating it. Then he stood up and punched Meanie. He probably would have gone after Stevie if Douglas and Page hadn't grabbed his arms.  
  
"Just help me find my brother." He calmed down enough to sit across from Meanie and Stevie. "Can I ask you a question?"   
  
"Sure." Meanie said nervously.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?" Meanie asked not quite sure what he was referring to.  
  
"Why any of this? Why did you guys do that to Matt?"  
  
"I sort of came along for the ride. Stevie told me he was joining Raven's Nest and Raven wanted me to join. Jeff I swear I had no clue that they had kidnapped your brother until I met up with them. I did everything I could to help the Coalition. I sent you notes telling you what was planned. I did everything but tell you we had your brother."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us you had my brother?" Jeff all but yelled.  
  
"Because I didn't want Raven to hurt Stevie any more then he already had. I had to drug Stevie to get him away from the car. Stevie wouldn't have come at all and it had nothing to do with what Raven was blackmailing him with. Stevie and Matt had become friends even though Matt's completely out of it and probably has no clue of anything around him anymore."  
  
"That's putting it mildly." Eddy said. "What about Benoit?"  
  
Meanie bit his lip before answering. "He's almost as out of it as Matt is. Raven pretty much brainwashed him. The only ones who are willingly in the Nest are Kidman, Kanyon, Torrie, Victoria, and myself."  
  
"Damn!" Dallas said. "I was hoping to get Kanyon out of that group."  
  
"Kanyon's friendship with Raven will be hard to break."  
  
There was a silence in the room. It was broken ten minutes later by a groan from Stevie. He sat up and surveyed the room. "What's going on? Where's Raven?"  
  
"Don't know." Meanie answered. He was glad Perry and Shane was holding Jeff back. "We are still in the arena."  
  
"But Mat..."  
  
"Yeah I know." Meanie said calmly.  
  
Stevie's eyes got large when he finally saw Jeff Hardy standing there. He tried to go to the exit but Meanie blocked his way. "Let me go!"  
  
"Stevie you can't go back." Meanie said. He shot a look at Eddy who understood and pulled Jeff a few feet away. "You can't. Raven would do to you what he did to Matt if you go back. Let's help the Coalition get Matt back. It's you or him and I'll be damned if it's you."  
  
Jeff moved away from Eddy and walked over. "Did you help Raven kidnap my brother?" Stevie nodded. "Why? Why does Raven want Matt?"  
  
"He never said. I understood why he took Benoit but Matt I just don't know. Where are they?" He demanded again.  
  
"That's what I want to know!" Jeff said with exasperation. He turned and faced Meanie. "You may not care that Raven has him but I do!"  
  
"If I had a choice I would have grabbed both of them!"  
  
Stevie didn't say a word during the exchange. He just stared at Shane who turned to face Eddy. When he saw no one was looking at him, he made a dash for the door.  
  
The others took off after him. When they got out of the dressing room, they didn't see him anywhere. They looked everywhere but Stevie wasn't around.  
  
Meanie had a sinking feeling what just happened. 


	22. A Promise Broken

A Promise Broken  
  
Stevie ran out of the locker room without looking back. He had to get to the van. He was sure Raven and the others hadn't left yet. When he got outside he saw Kidman and Kanyon both waiting for him. "Get in Stevie." Kidman ordered.  
  
Stevie hesitated. Matt was then shoved out of the van. Stevie looked at him then got into the van. Raven grabbed him by the arm and injected him with something. But instead of passing out he fell to the floor feeling rather strange.  
  
"Let's get out of here Kanyon!" Raven yelled. The van took off.  
  
Raven sighed. Time to activate plan b he thought.  
  
***  
"Where the hell is he?" Jeff demanded much like he had when he discovered that the Nest had fled the arena.  
  
Meanie turned around and everyone saw the pain that was written on his face. "If I knew we wouldn't be having this conversation right now." He turned around and started to walk off. His phone started ringing. He looked at his caller ID and saw it was his girlfriend Jasmin St. Claire. "Hi Jasmin."  
  
"Hello to you too Meanie."   
  
He almost dropped the phone when he heard that voice. "What do you want Raven?"  
  
'Pretty girlfriend you have. When are you going to learn you can't win? This isn't a game. Did you really think we were going to let you leave with Stevie? I had someone waiting and who do you think it was? Tell Jeff if he really wants his brother back, he'll meet us at Trax Central tomorrow. It goes for you if you want your girlfriend back.'  
  
Blue Meanie hung up the phone he looked over at Jeff unsure of how to tell him his brother had just been here.   
  
***  
"Raven how are we going to make sure he doesn't call his girlfriend's home? We don't actually have her." Kanyon asked.  
  
"Won't matter anyway. He'll come. Just wanted him to answer the phone."  
  
"He won't come." A voice slurred from the floor.   
  
"Come on Richards he risked getting you out of there he'll come." Raven said looking down at the barely conscious Stevie. Matt was sitting next to him and wouldn't let anyone touch him. He didn't care right now. He was just determined to get them all to Amarillo Texas without any trouble.   
  
Kidman was driving. Tommy, Benoit, Victoria, and Torrie were in a car almost there. He knew he, Kanyon, and Kidman could handle a drugged up Richards and a barely there anyway Matt Hardy. The plan had been fool proof. He knew Richards would try to get out of there and he had Kanyon and Kidman waiting. Of course having Matt standing there in front of the van helped get Richards in the van faster. It was a risk but it had worked. He didn't have anything to completely put Stevie out because Meanie had grabbed it but the stuff he had would do for the trip. It was what he used on Matt when he got too crazy. But maybe keeping him barely lucid was a better idea.   
  
***  
Nova came into the locker room. Meanie was on the phone with Jasmin and looked up when Nova grabbed him by the arm. "I'm glad it was just your cellphone. I have to go. I'll call you later." He hung up and looked at Nova.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Nova said ignoring everyone else in the room. "You got me kicked out of the group. I could have helped you!"  
  
"I couldn't blow the cover. If I was kicked out what good would it have done?" Meanie asked.  
  
"What good could it have done? Damn it Meanie! I don't see Stevie here do you?"  
  
Meanie sighed in defeat. His friend had a point.   
  
"Meanie you remember six and a half years ago? You, Rob, Louie, and me promised to get Stevie out of that. And we did for a couple months. Then Stevie ended up back with Raven and finally broke all ties. And then six years later he's back in the Nest! What the hell did that accomplish?"  
  
Meanie was fighting back tears. He didn't say anything just walked out of the room. Nova stood there not sure of where to go.   
  
"Tell us about six and a half years ago." Lita said.  
  
***  
Raven took his own phone out. It rang a few times before someone answered. "This is Raven. Justin we'll be in Amarillo tomorrow. You have anywhere I can stash two nuisances for a few hours? Of course I mean those two. Because he won't let anyone touch him. No that's not it! Okay that'll have to do. He's what? Shit. Remind me to send Tommy off somewhere. Don't need any more people interfering then the Coalition. Yeah I got a hold of Meanie he and Jeff will be there. Of course, they'll be there. Tommy, Chris, Vic, and Torrie will be there tonight. I'll see you tomorrow. And don't tell anyone we are coming!" He hung up.  
  
"That didn't sound too good boss." Kanyon said.  
  
Raven was rubbing the bridge of his nose as his headache got worse. "Funk is guest trainer this week but Justin knows of somewhere to put them." Could today get any worse? He wondered.  
  
***  
(Okay this takes place in Amarillo. It's the other half of the conversation.)  
  
"Hey Raven. Cool. I didn't think you guys would be here yet. Do you mean Richards and Matt Hardy? Okay okay I'm sorry just checking. Why them? Oh. Having trouble controlling the monster already? Yeah okay, you can hide them in one of the back rooms. We'll just lock it. No one ever goes in them anyway. Uh Raven one problem though. Terry Funk is guest trainer here this week. Yeah Ivory left for some personal reason. Will do. So Jeff's coming here? Okay I'll be on the lookout for them. See you tomorrow. And of course I won't tell anyone. What do you think I am, an idiot?"  
  
Standing not that far away was Al Snow. He moved as soon as he heard the last line so that Justin Credible wouldn't see him. He had to call them and tell them that they were walking into a trap. 


	23. Piece of Cake?

Notes: Short chapter I know. But you got two long chapters out of me =). One more note Brian is Meanie's real name. I just can't see Hathaway calling him Meanie.  
  
Piece of Cake?  
  
"Brian can I talk to you?" Detective Hathaway asked interrupting Meanie's train of thought.  
  
"Sure." Meanie said. He had been sitting outside of the locker room lost in thought. He risked so much to get Stevie out of the situation and he most likely made it worse. Nova was right. He did screw things up. They had to get to Amarillo right away.  
  
"You are a member of Raven's Nest correct?"  
  
"Was until an hour ago."  
  
"You didn't tell me where Matt Hardy was. Why did you lie about it?"  
  
"I didn't lie. I just didn't tell you everything." Hathaway frowned at him. "Stevie didn't lie either."  
  
"I'm finding that hard to believe. So you want to tell me what's going on?"  
  
"Well it's a long story. It all started in 1995..."  
  
***  
Stevie was barely awake when they stopped for the night in one of their safe houses. Matt helped him to his feet and he wobbled. His head was still fuzzy from whatever drug he was injected with. Matt practically carried him into the house. He was probably the only one Matt didn't attack. Raven tried to grab him and Matt pushed him away. Raven probably realized that he had created a monster. Matt no longer really listened to him though he was hit.   
  
Raven was glad when they stopped at the safe house. The journey was tiring and nothing seemed to be going right. It had been a simple revenge plan that he finally set into motion. And then it fell apart when not only Jeff recognized Matt but Matt mind cleared for a brief second. Then Meanie turned on him and tried to get Stevie out of there. Anyone could see that Stevie and Matt had become friends so he used it to his advantage. Did Meanie really think he could get away with it like they did in Philly? But he had been ready in case Meanie ever tried to pull something. He had one of his unknown associates get Jasmin's phone from her. Lucky for him that Jenna Jamison was a friend of Jasmin's.   
  
"Put them both in the basement." Raven instructed Kanyon and Kidman. "I have to make a couple phone calls." He said walking out of the room.  
  
Kanyon and Kidman exchanged looks. Easier said then done. They knew they couldn't pull them into the basement. So Kanyon tried just opening the basement door. That didn't seem to work. Kanyon tried to grab Matt while Kidman tried to pull Stevie in. Which did not go well. Matt started lashing out at Kanyon and Kidman. Punching both of them. Stevie still stood there dazed. Kidman was trying to get him to go in without force but it wasn't working.  
  
"Ow! He bit me!" Kanyon yelled punching Matt. Kidman finally got Stevie in the basement and Matt followed him in.  
  
End notes: Thanks to Jules for saying they'd need rabies shot. That inspired the very last paragraph. 


	24. On the Way There

Notes: I had to look at my trusty road atlas. I'm on the West Coast I'm lucky if I know where cities are in my state. Yes the towns are close but Raven couldn't take any more for the day. As for the CD's I mention in here those were the bands that came on the radio while writing this.  
  
On the Way There  
  
Detective Hathaway listened to what Meanie had to say and asked questions when needed. He was learning more about Raven then most people in wrestling did. How did a wrestler disappearing turn into something so complicated? He wondered. Was it too late to quit this case?  
  
"So where is he heading?"  
  
"Amarillo Texas. He called me using my girlfriend's stolen cellphone. My girlfriend is fine but I don't know about Stevie and Matt. And I know it's a trap but..."  
  
Shane came out of the locker room. "There you are." He said to Meanie. "Arn just got a phone call from Al Snow. It looks like we are walking into a trap. From Justin Credible's side of it he learned a lot. It sounded like he needed a place to hide Stevie and Matt. And Justin referred to Matt as the monster asking if he was having trouble controlling the monster already. They'll be locking them in a back room. And Terry Funk is guest trainer."   
  
"I've got an idea." He said going into the locker room to take his cell phone out. He called information. "Pennsylvania Philadelphia. The number for Tommy and Theresa Laughlin. Thank you." He dialed the number. He saw most of the others nod knowing what he was doing. Jeff Hardy didn't know though. "Hi Theresa? This is Brian Rollins. Yeah I was Blue Meanie. You know about Tommy right? Oh you may want to sit down for this."   
  
Arn meanwhile was on the phone. But was on the phone with Flair. "Yeah we are all headed to Amarillo. Raven took off to there. No no I'll call you if we need you to come. You've got your kids to take care of. No we haven't called Nancy to tell her. We will when all of this is done. She's pregnant and has two kids to take care of. I'll call you when it's all done. Bye Ric."  
  
Meanie hung up. "Theresa's going to meet us in Amarillo."   
  
Jeff who had been surprisingly quiet finally spoke up. "We need to go now." Jeff said.  
  
"Wait a minute! I'm not done here." Detective Hathaway said. "I know all about what Raven's doing but that does not give me all of the answers." He turned and looked at Meanie. "Brian you still broke a couple of laws."   
  
"Oh come on you can't be serious." Dallas said. "He was trying to protect a friend."  
  
Hathaway sighed. "Brian you most likely won't be charged for anything but I can't allow you all to just go to Amarillo and take on Raven. That would be neglecting my job as a police officer. But I've heard enough about Raven to want to join you in beating him up. So you are just going to have to take me with you. It is my case after all." They couldn't argue with that.  
  
They took three cars. Hathaway, Meanie, and Perry in one car with Meanie driving. Eddy, Jeff, Lita, and Dean in the second with Dean driving. And Arn, Shane, and Dallas in the third with Arn driving. Hathaway said he needed more information on Raven and those two knew the most. Shane, although being a member of the Coalition, didn't get along with Eddy, Perry, and Dean. So two of the cars worked. But the history between the people in third made for an interesting ride.  
  
Dean and Eddy rode in the front and Jeff and Lita were in the back. Jeff was on the phone with his father and Lita was listening to Puddle of Mud on her Discman. Dean and Eddy were talking. It wasn't a far drive from Oklahoma City to Amarillo. But it was getting late and they decided they would stop in Conway Texas.   
  
"Lita." Dean started to say. But she was listening to her CD and didn't hear her. Jeff who was on the phone and heard him poked Lita to get her attention. She turned off her Discman. "I just want to apologize for what I did a couple years ago to you. I see that you really love Matt. And I do love my wife and kids. So I want to apologize."  
  
"Apology accepted." Lita said. They had been working hard as a group and she had forgiven him in her mind awhile ago. She popped in Bowling for Soup. An appropriate song started playing. The Girl All the Bad Guys Want. She went back to listening to the CD.  
  
Jeff sighed as he hung up with his father. It had been so hard to tell him that Nevar was Matt. That Matt had been right under their noses for a few weeks. His father was going to come there when they got Matt back. He was glad that the trip wasn't too long. He didn't feel like talking to Dean and Eddy who were discussing Benoit. Lita was listening to music. He knew she was probably thinking about Matt. He sighed and looked out the window. There wasn't much to see since it was dark out but it was something to do.  
  
***  
In Hathaway, Meanie, and Perry's car they were talking about Raven. "When I saw Chris with Raven's Nest I knew something had to be wrong. Raven I had wrestled Chris and Dean in tag matches in WCW. I knew that Raven hated Chris and it was mutual. And whenever I asked him about it he'd lie. When Dallas made that remark of since when it was like it caught him off guard. He couldn't even reply to it." Perry said looking up back at Hathaway who was writing in his notebook.  
  
"I don't know what Raven did to Chris because I joined after Raven kidnapped Matt. But Matt had his own moment of clarity during the tag match but it was gone just as quick as it came. It's some kind of drug I think. But I can't be sure." Meanie said drumming his hand. "The stuff I grabbed from Raven was just stuff that knocks someone out. I couldn't find anything else."  
  
"Why did Raven take Matt seems to be the biggest question on everyone's mind." Hathaway said. "Brian you said you don't know."   
  
"I don't. I have been gone from WWF for quite awhile. Even Stevie doesn't know why. He said Raven said he needed help kidnapping someone he wanted to play with. But never said why him." Meanie said.  
  
"You said that you think both Dreamer and Richards are being blackmailed?"  
  
"I know Stevie's being blackmailed. He told me so. And Dreamer and Raven have known each other since they were kids and have hated each other since they both came to ECW. I don't know what he's using though. Maybe Theresa, his wife. But she's all right at their home in Philadelphia."  
  
"Hmm well if they are being blackmailed then they might get off. You did say Richards said he was kidnapped?"   
  
"Yeah. That was how they were able to blackmail him. According to Stevie he thought he and Victoria were going to see Legally Blond 2. When they got into a taxi to go to the theater it went to a warehouse instead. That was when Raven told him about the plan and told him that Victoria would sue him if he didn't agree."  
  
Hathaway just shook his head. "Mr. Levy is certainly racking up charges against himself."  
  
***  
In the third car it was quiet. Arn and Dallas were in the front and Shane was in the back. Shane was staring out the window glad that he wasn't in a car with Perry, Dean, and Eddy. He knew that they would all have to sit down and talk about this after they got Chris back. He had been avoiding it.   
  
Arn and Dallas were talking quietly about some of their matches and how retirement had been. But both of their minds were on other things such as two different Chris's.  
  
Dallas was worried about Kanyon. Even though Meanie had told him Kanyon was in the group willingly he couldn't help but be concerned. Kanyon was one of his best friends. He hoped he could get through to Kanyon. 


	25. Dangerous

Notes: Very short chapter. Just didn't seem to want to put it with something else. Oh well you'll get 26 soon where the Coalition/Raven's Nest confrontation is.  
  
Dangerous   
  
Stevie's awareness came back to him in the middle of the night. He looked around the room he was in and shivered. The basement was anything but warm. He started to get up and felt something grab a hold of him. He looked down and saw Matt had a death grip on his wrist. So he stayed put and Matt let go. His shorts and half T-shirt were not helping. It was too dark in the basement to see what time it was. It was quiet upstairs so he figured they were still sleeping. He curled up into a ball trying to get warm but it didn't seem to work. Sighing he gave up. He sat up and looked around. Matt was asleep so he could get up and look for something. He got up and found several blankets in the farthest corner from where he had been. He put one on Matt and then put one over himself. He fell asleep.  
  
It wasn't too long before the basement door opened. Matt jumped up when he heard the door. Stevie climbed to his feet. Kanyon came in and handed them a tray of food then hurried out of the room. He was probably worried that Matt was going to bite him again. Stevie decided.  
  
They ate the food both listening for the door opening again. But it didn't for several hours. They talked, in Stevie's case, finger signed, in Matt's case to pass the time. Stevie wasn't sure where they were. And Matt of course had no clue. They could be in Amarillo for all he knew. It wasn't that far of a drive from Oklahoma City Oklahoma to Amarillo Texas after all.  
  
The door opened again and this time Raven, Kanyon, and Kidman came in. Raven motioned Kidman to do something. Kidman walked behind them. Matt turned around ready to punch Kidman when Raven injected him with something. Matt fell to the ground leaving Stevie standing there in front of the others. He had a bad feeling about this.  
  
They beat him badly. They kicked him and hit him and they used a bat. Stevie was sure that they had broken a couple of his ribs and his already injured ankle. He could feel blood running down his face. He blacked out when he felt something very hot against his arm.   
  
Raven ordered Kanyon and Kidman to stop when he saw Stevie pass out. "Put them in the van. We have to get to Amarillo." 


	26. Confrontation at Trax Central

Notes: I wrote a lot of this chapter before hand. I had to correct a few things that changed in this fic. I claim Tyrone and Donna! I got the Miranda Rights from:   
  
Confrontation at Trax Central  
  
"You're kidding right?" Terry Funk said to Al Snow on the phone as he got ready to go to Trax Central. "You think that would actually work Al? Yeah I am worried about Tommy but I've wrestled Raven. Yes I know you have too. But it sounds like he's completely lost it. Completely snapped. And people say I'm crazy. Uh huh. Yeah I'm leaving for a few minutes. Yeah sure, I'll show them. I'll see you then."  
  
Terry kissed his wife and left. He really did intend to stay retired this time. He had done a few tours of Japan before deciding it was time to hang up the boots. When Vince called him and asked him to guest train at Tough Enough 4 this week he agreed. He had thought of training wrestlers like his older brother did. This would give him a feel for it. Now he found out Raven and his crew was going to show up at Trax Central.   
  
When he arrived at Trax Central Tyrone Carlson came up to him. "Mr. Funk," he said nervously. "Al told me to tell you where they were put." He whispered. "They are at the end of the hallway. They didn't know I saw them. Stevie Richards is a mess." He said and hurried away before anyone noticed he was gone.  
  
Terry stood off to the side waiting for the Coalition to arrive. When they did he greeted them. He turned towards them. They could see he seemed to be bothered about something before he opened the door. "Be careful." He said and opened the door.   
  
Terry took DDP with him down another way. As they walked Terry decided to fill Dallas in. "Just to warn you Richards is a mess. Tyrone said he saw Richards be put in there earlier and that's what he saw. I haven't seen him myself though."  
  
Terry unlocked the door. A blur knocked Dallas off his feet. Terry quickly shut the door before Matt could escape. He soon realized they should have brought more people down here but they did need help dealing with the Nest. Meanie had handed them the stuff he had taken from Raven to knock Matt out with. But how to get him still long enough to do so? He was standing in front of Stevie protectively. The task would be next to impossible to accomplish.  
  
"Matt...uh Nevar we are here to help." DDP tried. He didn't really know Matt that well. He had retired from the sport and was only here to help Kanyon really. Terry didn't even know the Hardy's but they were the best choice since no one expect them to be there.   
  
Matt didn't look like he trusted them at all. He kept his stance the way it was.   
  
"Can we see Stevie?" Terry asked. Matt shook his head. "We won't hurt him. We just want to see if he's okay." He was using the tone he had used when he talked to his daughters when they were little. He hoped it would calm him.   
  
Dallas started to move to the side of Matt. As soon as Matt turned toward Dallas and grabbed him, Terry took the opportunity to inject him. Dallas caught him before he hell on top of Stevie. He moved him away.   
  
"What the fuck did Raven do to him?" Terry asked. Dallas thought he meant Matt and turned around to see Terry carefully examining Stevie.   
  
Dallas could see that Richards being a mess was the understatement of the century. There was dried blood on his face and from careful examination upon Terry's part at least two broken ribs and a broken ankle. There was also a burn mark on his arm.  
  
What had gone in the time that it took them to get to Amarillo? Dallas wondered.  
  
***  
Meanwhile Raven was sitting in the ring talking to one of the Tough Enough wrestlers, Donna Peters. Kidman, Kanyon, Benoit, Victoria, and Torrie were standing outside of the ring. He looked up with a smirk when he saw Jeff, Meanie, Shane Douglas, Perry, Lita, Dean and Eddy enter the room. "Told you Blue Meanie. Just you and Jeff. Oh well. We can handle all of you." The Nest entered. Donna quickly left the room knowing this wasn't going to be pretty. She went to find Big or Al. "Your brother's around here somewhere Jeff. Probably trying to tear the door down. He got so upset when we attacked Stevie."  
  
Eddy and Perry had to hold Meanie back while Dean and Shane held Jeff back. Raven would be a dead man if they weren't being held back.  
  
Eddy was doing a quick calculation. Terry and Page were getting Stevie and Matt out while Theresa and Hathaway waited. Hathaway was giving them ten minutes before he came in to let them extract their own revenge. So if they wanted to get Raven they better hurry.  
  
But they were out numbered even if Tommy wasn't here. Though they did wonder whose side he'd fight on if he were there. Theresa was keeping an eye out for him. She was their secret weapon. Meanie had been able to locate her and she agreed to come with them. She hadn't been watching WWE so she had been out of the loop but was shocked by what Raven was doing to Tommy.   
  
The fight started when Benoit made the first move.  
  
***  
Theresa looked at her watch again. They'd only been in there about four minutes. She was mostly supposed to stay out of sight and keep an eye out for wherever Raven had sent Tommy. Hathaway was sitting next to her watching the building intently. He also kept glancing at his watch.   
  
She couldn't believe what her husband had sacrificed for her. He willingly became a member of Raven's Nest to keep her safe. She had been a member of Raven's Nest in ECW but not by choice. She had known Tommy and Scotty since they were kids. Scotty was very smart and she had been in love with Tommy and they were friends. How it all changed when they all came to ECW she didn't know.   
  
That was when she saw Tommy walking down the street with a bag in his hand. "There he is. I'll be right back." She said getting out of the car quickly. She ran up to Tommy who dropped his bag as soon as he saw her.  
  
"Theresa? What are you doing here? Did Raven..."  
  
"No Raven had nothing to do with it. The Blue Meanie called me and told me what was going on. He figured I must have been the reason why you were working for Raven. So here I am."  
  
He hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad to see you Terry." He said and kissed her.   
  
She pulled him over to one of the cars. They sat and watched as Hathaway went into the building after the backup had arrived. Tommy looked at her questionably. "Don't ask."  
  
***  
It was a free for all when Hathaway and the cops came in. No one seemed to have an advantage. But they could see that Meanie and Jeff were beating the crap out of Raven. They heard a siren approaching. Jeff and Meanie moved out of the way to allow Hathaway in.   
  
"Scott Levy you have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions. Do you understand? Anything you do say may be used against you in a court of law. Do you understand? You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. Do you understand? If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning if you wish. Do you understand? If you decide to answer questions now without an attorney present you will still have the right to stop answering at any time until you talk to an attorney. Do you understand? Knowing and understanding your rights as I have explained them to you, are you willing to answer my questions without an attorney present? We are going to take you to the local police station first."  
  
Raven nodded every time to the questions. He knew he was defeated. 


	27. Busted Table For 1

Notes: Ugh it lost where I got the Miranda Rights. It was a public defender website. I hope you all didn't think that were the end. And I'm contemplating a sequel but that's not for quite a long time.   
  
Busted Table For 1  
  
As Hathaway and cops handcuffed Victoria, Torrie, Kidman, and Kanyon both Jeff and Meanie ran to the back. When they got to the back they saw paramedics lifting Stevie onto a stretcher. Matt was already taken out of the room. Jeff ran out the open door leaving Meanie with Stevie.   
  
"How is he?" Meanie asked.  
  
"Don't know but it looks like possibly a concussion, a few broken ribs, and a broken ankle." One of the paramedics said. "We are taking both of them to Northwest Texas Healthcare System." They started moving the stretcher outside and loaded it into the back of an ambulance. Matt was already in it. "Sorry no room." He said closing the door on Jeff and Meanie.  
  
"But I'm his brother!" Jeff yelled.   
  
The door opened and the medic said, "Okay you can ride in the front."   
  
***  
Meanwhile in Tulsa Oklahoma, Nova was getting ready to talk to Vince McMahon. It was a couple hours before the show and he stood outside of Vince's makeshift office. He wasn't sure if Vince would believe him but it was worth a shot. Meanie had told him everything about what Shane did that he knew of last night. He didn't know why he was chosen to do this. But everyone else was needed in Amarillo.   
  
He knocked on the door. "Come in." Vince called. He stepped in. Vince was looking at some contract. "Hello Nova what can I do for you?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about Raven."   
  
"What about Raven? He's long gone from what I heard. Aren't you a member of the Nest?"  
  
"I was. But that's not what I need to talk to you about. It's about your son?"  
  
"My son? What about my son?" Vince said worry starting to etch in his voice. Though he and Shane argued a lot and fought over control of the company, he still cared about hi son.  
  
"See Raven needed safe houses for them to hide in. Some were in California, Utah, and Texas. But he needed money to get them. From what Meanie says Shane's been giving Raven the money and has been getting the Nest locker rooms. And he was the one that got them in and out of Matt's locker room that night in California." He watched Vince's face go from shock to disbelief to pure anger.  
  
There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" He said barely containing his anger.  
  
"It's Shane." The voice called.  
  
"Come in." Vince said.  
  
Shane came in. "Marissa and I were wondering if you, mom, and Steph..." he trailed off when he saw who was in the room. "You!"   
  
"I told Vince Shane."  
  
"How dare you..." he made a lunge at Nova. Vince had pressed his finger on the bell for security. They came rushing in.  
  
"Take my son out of here and watch him. I'm calling Hathaway."  
  
***  
Notes: I'll delve into what Vince thought of that next chapter. Thought it needed a bit of niceness before we get into the not so great stuff of the chapter. 


	28. Family Problems

Notes: Thanks to Jules for her continued help with this fic =). And thanks for the reviews. I love them =).   
  
Family Problems  
  
Vince paced the room. Nova had left the room shortly after security had taken Shane out of the room. He had called Hathaway and he said he'd be coming up as soon as he was done in Amarillo and that he would call the Tulsa Police to come and arrest Shane.   
  
Vince hadn't been completely sure of what Nova had said. But the way Shane reacted to Nova did convince him. How could Shane do that? He wondered. What was going through his head?  
  
There was a knock. "Who is it?"  
  
"It's Stephanie."  
  
"Come in." She did. "What can I do for you Steph?" But he did have a feeling why she was there.  
  
"Kurt said he saw security pulling Shane into an empty locker room. What's going on?"  
  
"Stephanie you might want to sit down." She did so. "Shane's being arrested for being an accomplice to a kidnapping."  
  
"Kidnapping? Whose? Matt's?"  
  
"Yes Matt's. Someone who was in the nest came in here and told me what Shane's been doing. I didn't believe him right away but the way Shane tried to attack him convinced me."  
  
"Dad that's silly. Why would Shane help with kidnapping Matt?" Stephanie asked.   
  
"I don't know. I hope to find out." Vince said. "I'm going to go talk to him." He got up and left the room Stephanie followed him.  
  
Before he went into the room he turned to his daughter. "Stephanie you should stay out here."  
  
"But dad I want to know too. Maybe your source is wrong."   
  
"Just stay out here Steph." He said and entered. Stephanie entered right behind him. The person next to the door quickly closed it.   
  
Shane was sitting on a table looking in a different direction. He didn't even turn to look at his father and sister when he spoke. "I suppose you want to know why." He didn't wait for an answer. He got up from the table the security guards were watching him closely. "It wasn't to join the Nest. It was to destroy the company."  
  
Vince was taken aback by the reply. Not just by what was said but by how it was said. He said it so casually like he was talking about going to the store. Stephanie's mouth hung open. She couldn't believe her brother did this.   
  
"Don't be so surprised. Ever since the match at Survivor Series I've been thinking. Then I heard from Kanyon that Raven was putting the Nest back together. And what better way to get back at you but by going after your superstars. And Raven did well. He completely broke Hardy."  
  
"You son of a bitch." Vince said lunging towards Shane. Security had to pull them apart. That was when the cops showed up. They looked between security holding Vince back and the nonchalant standing Shane. They weren't sure whom to arrest.  
  
"You want to arrest him." Jim Dotson said pointing at Shane. "That's Shane McMahon." Shane glared at him but didn't say anything. They arrested him and pulled him out of the building reading him his rights while doing so.   
  
One of the cops stopped and looked over at Vince and said, "You Vince McMahon?"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Detective Hathaway wanted me to tell you that he'll be flying here tonight and wants to talk to you."  
  
That didn't surprise Vince. He had a feeling that Hathaway would want to talk to many his wrestlers soon. Vince went back to his office. 


	29. Meanwhile in Texas

Notes: This chapter answers the big question of the fic. And not to give anything away but someone's review gave me an idea. Not sure if I'll do it or not but got my muse going with an idea.   
  
Meanwhile in Texas  
  
The waiting room at the Northwest Texas Healthcare System was crowded. Meanie was on his cellphone. Jeff was pacing. Lita was sitting but didn't look at all calm. Dean, Arn, Perry, and Eddy were sitting in a group together. Shane wasn't sitting that far away from them but none of them were talking. They were all too nervous waiting for information on Chris, Stevie, and Matt. Dreamer and Theresa gave their statements and went to the Double Cross Ranch. The Funk's had invited all of them.   
  
All were hoping they were okay. Stevie looked to be hurt the worst but they really couldn't tell. Matt was still out cold when they arrived at the hospital. Chris was being examined just to make sure he was all right.   
  
"Thanks Rob." Meanie said hanging up the phone. "Guys I think I know why Raven went after Matt." I've had a friend of mine, Rob Feinstein, looking at tapes for anything that might give us a clue on why Raven went after him. He found something on a RAW last year. Jeff do you remember a tag match with Matt against Raven?"  
  
Jeff thought about it. And then it suddenly dawned on him. "Oh shit."  
  
"Exactly. That match got Raven banned from wrestling on RAW. Maybe he thought of it as revenge against you and Matt. He has been known to hold a grudge. But it might not be that."  
  
"It makes the most sense." He flopped down in a chair. "But why Matt? Why not me?"  
  
"That I don't know. Wish I could help you more. But that's something."  
  
A doctor came out and came over to them. "I presume you are all waiting on information about Chris Benoit, Matt Hardy, and Stevie Richards." They nodded. "I'm Dr. Harold Harrison. Let me start with Stevie Richards. Mr. Richards has a mild concussion, an ankle broken in two places, and two broken ribs. I have found some drug that's in all three of them. We are still trying to figure out what it is. Mr. Richards has a very small amount. It's almost not detectable. Mr. Hardy has a bit more but not a whole lot. Mr. Benoit on the other hand has quite a lot in him. As far as we can tell it's left them all unresponsive though Benoit isn't catatonic like Mr. Hardy and Mr. Richards he's not responsive to any questions asked of him."  
  
"Catatonic?" Jeff asked.   
  
"Yes. They just stare ahead and respond to absolutely no stimuli. Not even pain in the case of Mr. Richards. We think it might have to do with the drugs injected in them."  
  
"Wait. You said Chris was the only one not catatonic but he has the most in him. How is that possible?" Arn asked.  
  
"That's a very good question and we don't know. Because we don't know what drug is in his system we don't know how to treat it."  
  
"Can Chris leave?" Dean asked.  
  
"I suppose but we'd like to do some tests to see what is going on." The doctor said. But sighed thinking it might be better for all of them. "But there is no medical reason to keep him here. We can always monitor the drugs in the other two. They will definitely need to stay here for a few days."  
  
"Can we see them?" Lita asked.  
  
"They are being settled in a room I will have a nurse come out and get you." Dr. Harrison said. "If one of you wants to come get Mr. Benoit that would be fine."  
  
"I will." Perry said getting up. He followed the doctor into the examining room. He returned later with Chris Benoit.   
  
Soon the only ones left in the waiting room were Meanie, Jeff, and Lita. 


	30. Trying to Work Out Their Problems

Trying to Work Out Their Problems  
  
Arn, Chris, Dean, Perry, Shane, and Eddy all squeezed into one of the cars. Eddy, Shane, and Arn were in the front with Eddie driving. Chris just stared out the window. The car ride was almost silent on the way to the Double Cross Ranch. When they arrived Terry and Vicki Funk came out of the house to greet them.   
  
"The guest rooms are all set up for you guys." Terry said. "Tommy and Terry are around here somewhere. Let me give you a tour." He said and showed them around the ranch.   
  
Eddy kept looking at Chris as they walked. Chris's face showed no emotion at all and didn't say a word. His eyes were completely blank. He hoped whatever that drug was would wear off soon.  
  
Chris was led to a room to lie down while Shane, Dean, Perry, and Eddy went outside to talk. Terry and Vicki let them be.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Perry asked as they sat down. Shane was sitting a little uncomfortably.   
  
"Do what the doctor suggested. Leave him be and let it wear off. But if he won't eat we'll have to take him back." Dean said. "I want to strangle Raven."  
  
"Me too." Shane said speaking up for the first time. "It's not the same Chris I've known for years." The others nodded and they sat thinking.  
  
"What happened to us?" Eddy asked finally breaking the silence. "We've been friends for years and then it just came to a screeching halt."  
  
"You guys all went to WWF without telling me." Shane reminded them. "IT was like our friendship didn't matter. I may not have wanted to go to WWF, but you could have at least told me!"  
  
"And you went back to WCW." Perry shot back.  
  
"Sullivan and Graham were gone! Bischoff was back. Eric may be an asshole but it was better then working for Vince." Shane practically yelled.  
  
"Okay come on guys the Funk's and Texas do not need to hear this. And especially Chris doesn't need to hear this." Dean said trying to be the voice of reasoning. "Shane we're sorry for what happened in the past. Can we let bygones be bygones?"  
  
Shane hesitated.  
  
"Shane Dean's right. What was in the past should stay in the past." Eddy said. Perry grudgingly nodded.  
  
"Okay. But for Chris." Was all he said. 


	31. Bigger Problem Then They Realize

Notes: Thanks for the welcome backs. I've been working on other wrestling fics. This is where they realize that there's more problems then they wanted to think about.  
  
Bigger Problem Then They Realize  
  
Lita and Jeff stood in the doorway of Matt and Stevie's room. Matt looked like there was nothing wrong with him with the exception of the blank stare. Stevie lay in the next bed looking terrible.  
  
"Matt?" Jeff tried but there was no response. He bit his lip. There was another name to try. "Nevar?" He blinked but didn't say anything or do anything else. But Jeff sighed. It was a start.  
  
Meanie was sitting next to Stevie's bed just watching him. His eyes were closed his foot was propped up. They had done surgery on it earlier that day. The doctor said the drugs, the ones from surgery and the ones still in his system, would wear off soon. Nova was headed there and would be there in a couple of hours. He cast a look over at Matt and felt bad for Jeff and Lita. He hoped they wouldn't find out what he already knew.  
  
Dr. Harrison came into the room with another doctor. "Jeff? Amy? Can we talk to you for a moment?" Dr. Harrison asked. They followed him out of the room. "Jeff and Amy this is Dr. Pamela Adams. She's a psychiatrist at this hospital. We need to discuss with you Matt's condition."  
  
"What about it? He's drugged." Jeff stated as they all sat down in Dr. Harrison's office.  
  
"We are a bit more worried about his mental health." Dr. Adams said. "We had a discussion with your friend Brian about what happened to Matt. According to him, before the drugs, they broke him mentally. Even when the drugs wear off, Matt is going to need a lot of counseling. It'll depend on when he wakes up but I think you might want to look into some institutions."   
  
"What? No!" Jeff said. "We can't...he can't..." he didn't want to finish the sentence because she knew he was right. Matt hadn't been acting the same ever since he was kidnapped.   
  
"I've called your father and he's looking in to some in North Carolina." Dr. Harrison said. "But we'll have to see how he is when he wakes up. Maybe he'll be okay." They could see the doubtful look in his eyes.  
  
Jeff and Lita exchanged looks. They had so hoped this nightmare was over. Looks like it was far from over.  
  
***  
That evening, Stevie slowly opened his eyes. He wasn't sure where he was right then. He sat up and groaned. Everywhere hurt especially his ribs. Where am I? He wondered. The last thing he remembered was being injected with something again after being beat. Meanie's words came back to him. 'Raven would do to you what he did to Matt if you go back.' He should have listened to him.  
  
He looked around the room and realized he was in a hospital. He'd spent enough time in hospitals to be able to recognize one. There was a stuffed bear staring back at him. It had a bWo shirt on. Had to be from Nova or Meanie. Only they would have those. He hit the nurse call button. Maybe they would have some answers.  
  
One came into the room. "Oh Mr. Richards you are awake!" She said. "Let me get Dr. Harrison." She hurried out of the room.  
  
He saw that he had a roommate but couldn't see who it was because the nurse had drawn the curtain between the two. He didn't really feel like talking to the person. He wondered if it was Matt.   
  
The curtain was drawn back. "Nice to have you back with us Mr. Richards. You have a few friends waiting to come in but I'm going to examine you." He examined his ribs and the cast that was on his foot. Then he drew some blood. "We want to see if the drug is out of your system completely."  
  
He left and Meanie and Nova entered. "Hey Stevie how are you."  
  
"Sore. Where am I?"  
  
"A hospital in Amarillo. You were pretty out of it when Dallas and Terry Funk found you in the back room."  
  
"Where's Matt?" He asked.  
  
Meanie pulled the curtain to reveal Matt who was staring straight ahead. "He's being flown home later today."  
  
"Where's Raven?" He asked nervously.  
  
"Jail. Hathaway was quite happy slapping handcuffs on him. Though that was after we beat him up. He said he'd ignore that. I think he's about had it with Raven. So you don't have anything to worry about from Raven."  
  
"When can I get out of here?" Stevie asked.  
  
"Don't know. We are probably going to go to the Double Cross Ranch until the trial is over. The Funks insisted."  
  
The trial. He'd have to speak at that. Could he do it? 


	32. More People Coming

More People Coming  
  
"Come on Chris. You've got to eat something." Eddy said hoping to get some kind of reaction from his friend. But his friend just continued to stare off into space ignoring the soup that was in front of him. It was several days after they finally stopped Raven's nest. Raven was in jail waiting for trial and the Nest was disbanded physically. But from the looks of it, not mentally.  
  
"Chris if you don't eat something you'll be locked up with Matt." Perry said. He looked up as Shane entered the room. "So are they coming?"  
  
"Nancy's doctor won't let her but Dean's catching the first flight down." Shane said.  
  
"Oh yeah forgot to tell you Chris. Nancy's pregnant. You want to go back and be with her don't you?" Eddy asked. No response. Eddy was getting very frustrated with this. He didn't know how to reach Chris. This was a man that pulled him out of his own inner demons not that long ago and got him back on track. Now he couldn't do the same. He felt like going to the jail Raven was at and beating the crap out of him. Anything to make any of this make more sense.  
  
Stevie and Meanie wandered into the room. Stevie still had a dazed look on his face. They hadn't bothered to take the hospital bracelet off since he came here an hour ago. Meanie looked frustrated too.   
  
What were they going to do?  
  
DDP sat at the other end of the table on the phone. He sighed. "Yeah okay I understand that's what you have to do. yeah I know Kanyon did it willingly but...okay. thanks anyway." he hung up. "D.A.'s not letting Kanyon plea bargain."  
  
"I know he's your best friend Dallas but come on. Think of what he's done. Maybe he won't get as big of a sentence." Perry said. the others just shrugged.  
  
***  
  
Ric Flair was at home in Charlotte throwing things in a suitcase. His flight leaves in two hours and he didn't know how long he'd be in Amarillo. He looked over at three of his children Reid, Megan, and David. "Here's a couple hundred dollars to buy groceries with." He said handing it to David. "I don't know how long I'll be in Texas. If you need me call my cellphone. David don't forget about Reid's wrestling practices. Megan you can give your brother rides too when you aren't at gymnastics." He was looking around for something.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll be fine dad." David said.  
  
It had only been a couple of months since Beth had died in a car accident. Ric had left the sport to take care of his two youngest children. He had received a call from Funk of all people asking him to come to Amarillo. If it had been anyone other then Chris or Arn he would have said no. He called David and had asked him to take care of Reid and Megan while he was gone.   
  
He hugged his children and went to the car. David stopped him. "Just help Chris. That's all anyone asks."  
  
"How did you get to be so smart?" His father joked.  
  
"From you." 


	33. Bringing Up Ghosts

Notes: yes I finally updated this. So :P.  
  
Bringing Up Ghosts  
  
Blue Meanie couldn't sleep. His mind was still on other problems. Like how could they help Stevie, Chris, and Matt? Stevie looked like a zombie half the time. It wasn't that he was drugged he just seemed to not quite be there sometimes. And Chris was definitely out of it. He was just starting to feed himself but that could be a struggle sometimes.  
  
He got up out of bed and walked across the hall to Stevie's room. He looked in and saw him tossing and turning in his sleep. Another nightmare he realized. He walked up and gently shook him until he opened his eyes but not before almost punching Meanie. But Meanie ducked out of the way.  
  
"I'm sorry." Stevie said sitting up.   
  
"No problem. You didn't even hit me. What was it about this time?"  
  
He ddint' say anything. Must have been bad if he won't talk about it. "I don't remember."  
  
"Bullshit." Meanie said. "You remember. You always do."  
  
He sighed. "It wasn't a bad dream. Just remembering the night I got the phone call about Louie."  
  
Meanie leaned back against the wall. Louie and Stevie had been best friends. Louie tried to help Stevie when it came to Raven and was there for Stevie when he injured his neck because of Terry Funk and a guardrail. Though it had been aggravated weeks ago by Sandman's Singapore cane.   
  
"Meanie am I too trusting?"  
  
Huh? Meanie thought. He wasn't expecting a question like that. But how was he going to answer this? In all honesty Stevie was a tad too trusting. "You want the honest answer?"  
  
"Yeah I do."  
  
"You are. I don't mean it to be mean but you trusted Raven and Victoria. Victoria might be more understandable but you trusted Raven after everything he did to you. But then again it's what makes you who you are."  
  
He sighed again. "Yeah I guess." He yawned.   
  
"I'll let you go back to sleep." Meanie said and got up to leave the room.  
  
"Thanks." Stevie sleepily said.  
  
Meanie walked back to the room. Though the conversation bothered him it did make him smile. It was the Stevie he remembered.  
  
***  
  
Stevie sat, as well as his broken ankle allowed him, on the porch. This was the only quiet he had since coming to the Double Cross Ranch. Meanie and Nova were inside talking to the District Attorney. He had already talked to him. Raven's trial started next week. He so wasn't ready for it. Matt and Chris certainly weren't ready for it. Somehow he wished he were still in a drugged daze so he wouldn't have to deal with this. But no such luck. He was one of the key witnesses in the trial. He'd be glad when Raven was locked away for a long time. But right now he didn't want to think about the trial.  
  
One of the Funks' dogs came running over and sat next to him. He started petting it. It lay down next to him. Stevie didn't turn to face the dog. Just pet him. The dog seemed content with that.  
  
"I hope he's not bothering you." Vicky said taking a seat next to him. "Buster's more Terry's dog and he spoils him."  
  
"Oh he's not bothering me. I'm kind of glad he's here. Keeps my mind off other things." He sighed. "Thanks for letting us stay here. It's a nice ranch."  
  
"You're welcome and thank you. We are glad you guys decided to stay here. We have more then enough room. This place feels so empty when Terry's in Japan. But I think he's finally retired. I must admit I'm glad he did. He keeps retiring and then coming out of retirement. Of course Dory's the same way. I bet so was their father. The life of a wrestler right?" She sighed. "I'm used to it by now."  
  
"It's not an easy life for anyone." Stevie agreed. 


	34. Wake up Call

Shane Douglas had to suppress a scream as he walked into the kitchen. So much for letting by gones be by gones. He thought angrily. He only suppressed the scream when he saw Chris Benoit was in the room staring at a glass of water and only looked up when Shane sat down loudly.

"What is it with everyone Chris?" He continued knowing he wasn't going to get an answer. "I want to put everything behind us but I swear no one wants to let it go. Perry's always glaring at me and Dean and Eddy try but I know they are still mad at me.

He got up and got himself a glass of water. He didn't really look at Chris. "I know you don't know what's going on here but I miss the old you. This is not you. I know Raven drugged you and it's not your fault but you really need to snap out of this. I miss the guy I once called my best friend." He turned to look out the window and saw Stevie Richards playing catch with one of Terry Funk's dogs. "I could kill Raven for what he did to you guys. Yeah I knew what he was doing in ECW but I didn't do anything I just figured his friends would deal with it. But I'm not going to sit back and do nothing now."

He heard Dean and Perry arguing in the other room. He could have sworn he heard his name mentioned at least once. He finally had it and threw the glass against the wall. He'd pay back the Funk's later. He put his hands over his face. He was surprised no one had come into the room. He was glad no one did.

"Shane?" A strained voice asked. At first he thought Stevie Richards had come into the house. But no he was still sitting on the porch. He turned around and saw Chris was looking at him with a very confused expression. "Shane where are we?" Yep it had been him.

"In Amarillo Texas at the Double Cross Ranch. Don't worry about Raven. He's in prison."

"Why would I worry about that? Shane what's going on?"

Now Shane was confused. "Chris what's the last thing you remember?"

Chris didn't say anything at first. "Being backstage somewhere. I'm not sure where."

"We got you out and the doctor's were able to get rid of whatever drug had been floating in your system. Thank God you are back."

"Drug? What drug? Shane you are making no sense! Was it Raven? Is that why he's in jail? What the hell is going on Shane?"

"Chris?" Perry asked as he ran into the room followed by Dean.

"Perry what's going on? Was I drugged?"

Perry shot Shane a look that could have killed. "Chris you need to calm down. You don't remember being in Raven's Nest?"

"No! Why would I do that? I hate Raven!" He was crying now. "Would someone tell me what's going on?"

Before anyone could answer, Ric Flair had arrived.


	35. Collect Call

Taking Everything Away: Ric Flair stood in the doorway. This wasn't what he had been expecting at all. He thought back to when Arn picked him up at the airport.

He got off the plane wondering who was picking him up. He was glad when he saw it was Arn. He didn't think he was up to seeing Terry Funk given their past history. He hugged Arn and they headed to the baggage claim.

"How's Chris doing?" He asked.

Arn sighed. "He's still not all there. He's eating so that's a start I guess. But he won't talk."

Ric sighed too. How could he help Chris? He sounded like he'd need a lot of help. Arn filled him in on the way there.

When they entered the house they heard Chris Benoit yelling demanding to know what was going on.

"That's different." Arn said as he led him to the kitchen. Conversation stopped when they entered.

The first thing Ric noticed was shards of glass on the floor. He stepped around it as well as he could. "Chris?"

"Ric?" Chris looked up at him. "What's going on? How did I get here? Shane said I've been a member of Raven's Nest. Is it true?"

Ric sighed. "Yes. Chris you don't remember that?" He was surprised.

"No. The last thing I remember is walking around backstage somewhere. Why would I be a member of Raven's Nest?"

The others in the room exchanged looks. It seemed like they were all trying to figure out how to tell him this. "It seems that Raven had been drugging you." Perry said. "He did it to you and Matt Hardy."

"But why?" He demanded. He and Raven hadn't crossed paths since Raven came to the WWF. This was absolutely crazy to him.

"We don't know for sure." Eddy said. "We think it was for revenge. That's why he got Stevie Richards, Matt Hardy, and Tommy Dreamer into the group."

"How long?" Chris demanded.

"We are guessing a couple of months. Like I said no one's quite sure."

"I want to talk to Nancy." Chris said reaching for the phone.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Chris." Shane Douglas spoke up for the first time.

"I want to talk to my wife Shane!" He grabbed the phone.

No one tried to stop him.

In Atlanta, Nancy was just coming home from work. "Tatem can you keep an eye on your brother while I get dinner ready?"

"Sure mom."

Nancy went into the kitchen and started looking through cupboards. She had decided on Hamburger Helper when the phone rang. "Hello?" She asked answering it.

"Will you accept a collect call from..."

"Chris Benoit."

Nancy gasped and quickly accepted it. "Chris?" She asked hoping that her husband was back to normal.

"Nancy? I just found out that I was a member of Raven's Nest."

Her heart almost broke at the scared tone in his voice. "You were. But you aren't anymore."

"Why don't I remember?" Chris asked.

"I don't know baby. Are you coming home?" She asked hopefully. "I have a surprise for you."

"I'll be there tomorrow." Nancy could hear arguing in the background. "Sorry Nanc I need to go. Love you."

"I love you too." Nancy hung up the phone. It sounded like her husband was finally back.


	36. Family

Notes: I can't believe it's been so long since I updated this fic!

Nancy stood on the porch of the Funk home the next day. She had dropped her children off with her parents and was ready for this. Or she hoped she was ready for this.

She knocked on the door. A few moments later the door opened and a woman stood there. "You must be Nancy." She said with a smile. "My name is Vicki. Come in." She said moving out of the way.

Nancy walked in.

"Chris is in the kitchen." Vicki said as she led her into the kitchen.

"Chris." Shane said

Chris turned around and looked at Nancy before getting to his feet and giving her a hug. "I'm so sorry Nancy."

"It's okay Chris." She said hugging him tightly.

"I don't remember anything I've done, but if I've hurt you..."

"You haven't." Nancy said quickly to reassure him.

"I still keep hoping this is nothing but a joke or that I'll wake up and find out none of this happened."

"I know. Me too."

They both sat down at the table.

Shane got up. "I'll leave you guys alone." He said and left the room quickly.

"How are Daniel and Tatem?" Chris asked after a brief pause.

"They are doing good. They are with my parents but they can't wait to see you." She decided now was the time to break the news. "I have good news. I'm pregnant."

Chris' face broke into a large grin. "That's great."

Eddy stood in the doorway watching both of them but stood back far enough that they wouldn't notice he was there. Maybe there was nothing to worry about. He hoped this meant that Chris was going to be okay and that the drugs were out of his system finally.

Maybe now, this part of the nightmare was over.

***

"Mr. McMahon?" Dahlia Lewis asked.

"Yes?" Vince asked looking up.

"I'm Dahlia Lewis." She said stepping up to him. "I'm with the San Antonio District Attorney's office. I'm here to discuss the Scott Levy trial."

"Of course." Vince said holding back a sigh. He knew they would send someone to talk to him about this. He was still having trouble wrapping his mind around how much Shane was involved in all of this.

"Is this a good time or do you want me to come back after the show?"

"That would be better. I'm rather busy preparing for the show. I can give you a backstage pass or front row ticket."

"Whichever is fine but I'm not really a wrestling fan."

"Okay." Vince said not sure what to say at the moment. That in of itself was shocking to him. He was hardly ever at a loss for words.

"Vince?" A voice called.

"Excuse me." He said and walked away to talk to Jim Ross.

Dahlia watched him for a moment and then took out a notebook and started to review the questions she had for Vince. This may be what she needed to win the election next year.


End file.
